Forgotten Verses
by JaphirTheGreenDragon
Summary: Skye doesn't know who she is or where she came from. As a newly inducted member of the Grey Wardens she now also has to contend with the Blight and the Archdemon. She and Alistair make their way across Ferelden to gather the army that would save Thedas! R&R Please!
1. Initiation

Dawn broke, sunlight peeking through the crumbling walls of the ancient fortress, illuminating a new day. Blinking in the harsh glare, Duncan, Commander of the Grey, stood in solemn reflection on one of the parapets of the Ostagar fort. Laid out in front of him was the Korcari Wilds, split in two by the Imperial Highway snaking down the middle. Today marked the day before the battle Duncan was most worried about. The Blight had begun and the Grey Wardens and the King of Ferelden had been working together to end it before it could cause too much devastation. The army had won a few skirmishes before but this was where the war truly began in Duncan's eyes. The king, Cailan Theirin, looked at this threat like all the others, something that would bring him glory. Something easy. Duncan knew otherwise. He had yet to convince Cailan and his uncle Teyrn Loghain that this was truly a Blight. The Commander knew it was, beyond all doubt, unfortunately for him, it was Cailan who was king and not his father, Maric. Maric would have taken Duncan seriously and been able to quiet Loghain. Instead, it was mostly Loghain who had the voice of reason, even though he didn't trust the Grey Wardens.

Gazing out over the army camp, Duncan whispered to himself;

"_And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall. _

_Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. _

_You have brought Sin to Heaven _

_And doom upon all the world._"

He had often come across the Chant of Light in his research into the darkspawn. Mostly references to the ancient magister's trespass into the Maker's kingdom, the creation of the first darkspawn. He wasn't especially religious but there was some comfort in the words that had been recited to him as a child.

"Duncan?"

The Commander turned to see a young man climb the steps to join him on the parapet. The young man was Alistair, a relatively new recruit Duncan had Conscripted in Redcliffe.

"Ah, Alistair. You're awake early." he replied.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep..." Alistair said sheepishly, "What are you doing up here?"

"Merely thinking." was the short answer. Silence fell over the two as they stared out at the land around the fort. Alistair suddenly leaned over the rail, shading his eyes to see something, "What is it?" Duncan asked.

"I think I see travelers coming down the road. Merchants, you think? No, it... looks like there's only two of them..." the man relayed. Duncan looked to where he was pointing and the both of them glanced at each other in shock.

"Go!" Duncan shouted, stealing one last look towards the travelers to judge where they were. He then followed Alistair, breaking into a run to get down there as fast as he could. The two Wardens came in sight of them just in time to see the man had disappeared and the woman swarmed by the darkspawn. She held a long sword in one hand while the other fluttered nervously at her side. A hurlock swung at her and she ducked at the last minute, shooting back up to slice the thing's arm off. Another came up behind her and she spun to impale it through the stomach. Duncan and Alistair reached her seconds after she took a shield to the head and went down. They quickly dealt with the rest of the darkspawn and Alistair knelt to make sure the girl was alright.

"She's unconscious..." he reported to Duncan, who nodded and looked around, "What happened to the guy I saw? I could have sworn... did I really see two people?"

"I don't know, perhaps he ran. In any case, we should get her to a healer." Duncan replied.

"Ah, right." Alistair lifted her up and they began to walk back to the camp. Once there, the healers cleaned and dressed the girl's wounds, assuring the men that she was, at this point, merely sleeping due to exhaustion. Duncan and Alistair returned to their duties, after having asked the healers to send someone for them when she woke up.

Duncan was quickly retrieved to meet with the king who wanted to discuss the upcoming battle. This took up the better part of the day, until in the late afternoon when Duncan was sent for again.

"My Lord!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted. Cailan and Duncan turned to greet the newcomer, slightly unsure who he was addressing, "I beg your pardon, but the healers have requested the help of the Grey Wardens immediately, sir!" the messenger said.

"What has happened?" Duncan asked, "Has the girl woken up?"

"Girl?" Cailan interrupted.

"Ah, yes, this morning Alistair and I rescued a girl from a scout party of darkspawn. She was knocked unconscious and so I left her in the care of the healers." the Commander explained, he slightly turned back to the messenger expectantly.

"Uh, no, sir, she's... I don't rightly know, sir. The healers wouldn't say."

"I see. Lead on." Duncan followed the boy, slightly confused why the healers were so secretive.

Alistair had beaten him there and was already hovering worriedly over the girl. As they Commander and king approached, the healer beside him looked up at them with relief, "Ah, my lord! Thank the Maker, I- Oh! Your Majesty, I didn't expect..." she stammered.

"What happened?" Cailan asked.

"I- I think she's started to show signs of the taint, my lords... I wasn't sure what I should do..."

"It's good you came to me." Duncan said, kneeling beside Alistair. He inspected her for a few moments and glanced up at the king and the healer, "Yes, this is definitely the taint. It is at a very early stage, however, so she can still be saved, but it requires her to become a Grey Warden. Your Majesty, will you witness the Right of Conscription?"

"Huh? Yes, of course. If that's the only way to save her." Cailan replied quickly.

"Thank you. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription; this girl is to be a Grey Warden. Alistair, take the other two recruits into the Wilds to gather what we need for the Joining. Return quickly and we will begin." the older man ordered. Alistair nodded and scampered off to find the others.

* * *

Minutes after their return, the new recruits were waiting anxiously in the old temple. Or, more like, Ser Jory was waiting anxiously while Daveth was just waiting, albeit rather impatiently. Alistair returned carrying the girl and earned a curious look from the other two. Finally, Duncan returned as well, a large, ornate chalice in his hands.

"At last we come to the Joining." he said ominously, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Ser Jory exclaimed.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan replied.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair put in.

Duncan nodded and continued, "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Alistair bowed his head.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan offered the chalice to Daveth, "Daveth, step forward."

The thief took it without hesitating and drank slowly. Emptying it, he glanced at Duncan, who took back the chalice and stepped away. He tensed, his hand hovering uselessly over his temples. A pained look crossed his face and when he opened his eyes, they were wiped clean of their pupils. Daveth fell to the ground in convulsions, choking.

"I am sorry, Daveth." was all Duncan said. Without skipping a beat, he turned to Ser Jory, "Step forward, Jory."

The knight backed away, reaching for his greatsword, "But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." he stammered.

"There is no turning back."

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Jory shouted. He took a few more steps back and found himself up against a wall. Duncan silently drew one of his daggers, setting down the chalice. Ser Jory watched him in almost disbelief, and swung at the man. Duncan deftly parried the wild blow and followed his momentum, driving the dagger into Jory's stomach.

"I am sorry." the Commander murmured. He let the body slide to the ground before retrieving the chalice and joining Alistair next to the girl, "But the Joining is not yet complete."

"All falls to one, I guess..." Alistair muttered. They tipped the girl's head up and let the blood trickle into her mouth. Then, they waited.

* * *

She felt the warm liquid seep down her throat and swallowed automatically. She instantly regretted doing so as whatever it was burned a trail into her stomach, making her choke slightly. Visions of a terrifying _dragon_ swam under her eyelids, the beast roaring straight into her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she lurched up, gasping for breath. An unfamiliar pair of hands reached out to steady her shoulders and she looked up to see a young blond man looking at her worriedly. Squinting up at him, she thought his features reminded her of someone, but couldn't place them.

"Oh, thank the Maker... I was worried there for a second." he said, smiling warmly.

"..." The girl tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come out. Somewhat panicked, she clutched at her throat and looked up at the man desperately.

"Huh? You... can't speak?" She shook her head. Alistair glanced over at Duncan, who was standing beside them, "Could this be because of the taint?"

"I have never heard of such thing." Duncan replied, "Can you write?" The girl nodded without having to think about it. The older man reached into the leather pouch at his side and pulled out a journal and quill. He handed it to the girl and she quickly scribbled out a message.

"_Who are you and where am I?_" the note said.

"Oh, right, I'm Alistair, nice to finally meet you!"

"I am Duncan and you are in Ostagar."

She looked down, thinking, _Ostagar?_

"You were attacked by darkspawn just outside the fort and took a nasty hit to the head." Alistair explained.

"While you were unconscious, you began to show signs of the taint. As Commander of the Grey, I conscripted you into our order. I would have asked, however, you would not wake." Duncan continued, "From this day forth, you are a Grey Warden."

"Speaking of, what's your name? Who are you?" the young man asked her. She began to write but stopped, mid-sentence.

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion, and then fear set in. She looked up at the two men and started to speak, belatedly remembering she couldn't. Her head snapped back down and she frantically scribbled out what she had started writing before, "I can't remember!" the note now said. Alistair cocked his head in confusion.

"Amnesia?" Again he shared a look with Duncan, "...because she got hit on the head, perhaps...?"

"I cannot say. Do you remember nothing?" he asked. She shook her head.

"All I remember is this… dream, I think." she wrote, hesitantly, "I saw a dragon, surrounded by darkspawn." She shivered as the image resurfaced in her mind.

Duncan nodded, understandingly, "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come. How do you feel?" The girl chuckled slightly.

"Like I was dumped arse-end in mud and trampled by a horse." she snarked, then amended, "A few horses."

"Ha, that's not far off!" Alistair laughed, "But... if you don't remember anything, then what should we call you?" The girl shrugged. Her mind was still reeling somewhat in confusion and she was, honestly, a bit scared. With no memories to anchor her, she felt... empty and adrift, "Hmmm..." the man continued, "How about... Fiona?"

She debated for a second, then shook her head. If she had to choose a name, she wanted to pick something she not only liked, but would remember.

"Amara? Mell?" he began listing off names, all to which she shook her head to, "No... How about Skye?"

Something about this one caught her attention. She liked the way it sounded. Nodding her head enthusiastically, 'Skye' let Alistair help her to her feet.

"Good. Although, your memories will have to wait. The darkspawn call our attention. You know the mission of the Grey Wardens, yes?" the Commander asked.

"Yes. They- we, I guess, fight the darkspawn. An order of extraordinary warriors. But why did you Conscript me? I am no warrior." Skye wrote. A surprised look crossed both of the men's faces.

"But... when we rescued you, you were doing a pretty good job of defending yourself." Alistair told her. Now it was Skye's turn to be surprised.

"I guess I am then? I really don't remember anything..."

"Let us find out." Duncan said. He led the two young Wardens out of the temple and into the camp area. There, he leaned over and picked up two sticks of kindling. He tossed one to Skye who barely had time to get a good grip on the makeshift sword before he attacked. The girl tried, and managed to a point, to deflect or dodge Duncan's blows. A few times, it felt like her body moved on its own and she'd dodge and try to counter without thinking. Once, she managed to nick Duncan's leg by feinting high on the left, then spinning and striking low on the right. He kicked back quickly, so she thought she had missed, until he called for a halt.

"That's enough." he said, only breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Wow, Skye, you may not remember it, but you definitely learned how to fight at some point. No one can make a move like _that_ without some kind of training." Alistair remarked.

Skye smiled breathlessly, and sat down, trying to slow her breathing, "I think, I may have sparred with someone like that before. It seemed... familiar." she wrote.

Duncan nodded and turned to flag down the quartermaster. The man quickly outfitted Skye with two daggers and their scabbards, along with a pouch for the journal she wrote in.

"You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" Alistair mused suddenly while they were waiting. Skye snickered.

"You want more women in the order, don't you?" she wrote.

"Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." Skye just laughed.

"So, what happens now?" she wrote to Duncan.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." he replied.

* * *

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan chided.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I also want to keep Skye out of battle as much as possible, until she can train. I want you to act as her protector, Alistair." the Commander said.

"Oh, right..." Alistair sighed, "I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Skye chuckled, "I think I'd like to see that."

"For you? Maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress." the young man said, feigning seriousness. Duncan just sighed, shaking his head as he forced himself to hold back a smile.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." he continued to explain.

"When do we light the beacon?" Skye asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Alright. This should be interesting." she wrote.

"Now I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." With that, the older man saluted them and turned to go.

"Duncan..." Alistair stopped him, "May the Maker watch over you"

"May He watch over us all."


	2. Pretty as a Painting

Following the witch's suggestion, Skye, Alistair and Morrigan travelled north for about a week to reach the small town of Lothering. On the morning of the fourth day, the group nearly stumbled into a party of darkspawn. They caught themselves at the last moment and Alistair whispered to Skye quickly.

"Morrigan and I can handle this group. You stay back, I know your shoulder still hurts from the wound you got in the tower, I don't want you injuring yourself more." Skye turned to face him, reaching for her notebook, but he caught her hand, "No buts on this one. Stay here, please?" she pouted at him for a moment, then nodded and stood back. The warrior smiled sadly at her then turned and nodded to Morrigan. The two of them quickly dispatched the darkspawn and Alistair glanced back at Skye, beaming. His smile died instantaneously as soon as he saw a tall hurlock behind her. Skye took a step towards the other two, then heard movement from behind. Before she could turn around, however, something shot past her and tackled the creature to the ground. A mabari hound sat on top of the thing's chest and tore at its throat until it stopped moving. After finishing his handiwork, he sat back and looked up at her, barking happily.

By then, Alistair had reached them and glanced between the two in confusion, "A mabari? Where did he come from?" The dog padded over to Skye and licked her fingers, begging for a pat. She knelt and scratched his head, finding the collar hidden in his fur. A name was embroidered into it; Dathor.

"I wonder who he belongs to?" she wrote to Alistair.

"If I had to guess, I'd say, you. He's acting like he's imprinted on you, at least."

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful." Morrigan muttered.

"He's not mangy." Alistair cooed.

"Well, bringing him along can't hurt, right?" Skye wrote, giving the hound a pat on the head.

* * *

As they entered the village, a young woman with black hair ran up to Skye.

"Sera!" she called, stopping and smiling. She wore loosely patched together chainmail and had a bright red scarf around her neck; on her heels was another mabari, "There you are! Come on, Old Mim doesn't need-" She stopped short, glancing in confusion at Alistair and Morrigan.

"You know me?" Skye wrote, quickly.

"Er... I thought I did..."

"Bethany!" A new voice interrupted, with an edge of haste. Approaching them now was another young woman, this one with brown hair, and yet another mabari following close behind. The group stared in shock as she stopped in front of Skye. They were the spitting image of each other!

"By the Maker, would you look at that! You two look like reflections in a mirror!" 'Bethany' exclaimed.

"You wouldn't happen to have a long lost twin, would you?" Alistair chuckled incredulously.

"No, but I'm tempted to call that in to question..." the girl replied, "I'm Sera Hawke, and this is my younger sister Bethany. It's ahh, nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Skye, or at least that's what Alistair named me for now." Skye wrote, smiling sadly. She had almost hoped they had known her, she could have found some semblance of herself if they had.

"You can't speak?" Bethany asked. The young Warden shook her head, shrugging.

"And what do you mean he named you for now? I don't follow..." Sera said.

"I don't remember anything beyond a few days ago."

"Oh, I... I'm sorry..." the elder sister began. The girl's mabari cut her off by barking and lunging away, down the road, "Rase, stop that! I'm sorry, he's eager to get home. We really should be going, um, Maker watch over you." The two doppelgangers nodded awkwardly at each other and the sisters left, jogging after their hounds.

"Well." Alistair cleared his throat, "That was probably the weirdest thing that's happened to us so far." Skye nodded, "But here we are, Lothering. Pretty as a painting."

"Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan quipped.

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" Alistair shot back.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy, forget I asked."

"What did you want to talk about, Alistair?" Skye wrote, interposing herself between them.

"His navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough." Morrigan said before the Grey Warden could answer.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life." Alistair deadpanned.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Anyway," Alistair shook his head exasperatedly, "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first."

"We need to use those treaties, I assume." Skye wrote.

"I agree. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first..."

"Alright, we'll do that then."

The three of them stopped at the local tavern to resupply and were met by a group of soldiers, "Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed." the leader announced, blocking Skye's path.

"Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good." Alistair muttered.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her?" another soldier asked.

"It seems we were lied to." the leader sneered.

"Gentlemen," a red headed chantry sister stepped between the groups, "Surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge." She angled her head slightly and whispered to Skye, "What are you doing here? Did you not get my message?" Skye gave her a confused look but didn't have time to reply.

"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." the leaders of the soldiers grunted.

"Traitors? I assure you, gentlemen..."

"Enough talk. Take the Warden into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else who gets in your way." he ordered. Skye barely had time to react before the men were on them. She shoved the leader back as hard as she could and knocked him over, trying to give the sister enough time to run. Instead, the sister drew a dagger of her own and joined the fray. The soldiers were partly drunk and easily defeated. For most of the fight, Skye stayed behind Alistair, not trusting her swordsmanship in a real battle yet.

"All right, you've won! We surrender!" the leader bawled.

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." the redhead sighed.

"Pray tell, why are we traitors?" Skye wrote, showing everyone.

"You're Grey Wardens! The Grey Wardens betrayed the king, leading him to his death!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Grey Warden? You must be mistaken..." the sister started, then turned to Skye, looking at her closely, "You... aren't Sera, are you? Oh, then you really are Grey Wardens?"

"Yes, I'm Skye. The Grey Wardens didn't betray the king, Loghain did. Get your information right before you attack people."

"I was there! The teyrn pulled us out of a trap!" the leader said.

"He abandoned the king!" Alistair shouted. Skye put a hand on his shoulder, showing the group her words.

"I want you to take a message to Loghain."

"Wh-what do you want me to tell him?" the soldier asked.

"Lies don't keep. Sooner or later, the truth will be known." she wrote.

"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" the soldier bowed, thankful for his life, and beat it out of the tavern with his cronies in tow. The chantry sister sighed again.

"I apologize for interfering; I had thought you were someone else."

"Sera Hawke? Yeah, we met her earlier. But thank you anyhow." Skye wrote.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was." the woman smiled.

"As I said before, my name is Skye and these are my companions, Alistair and Morrigan, nice to meet you."

"Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." Leliana rehid her dagger and retrieved a bow from one of the tables.

"We will need help, that's true, but... why do you want to come with us?" Skye asked, knowing that after that scene they were left with a tough recruitment prose.

"The Maker told me to." the redhead answered simply.

Skye shared a look with Alistair, "Can you... elaborate?"

"I-I know that sounds... absolutely insane, but it's true! I had a dream... a vision!" she muttered, embarrassed.

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up." Alistair snarked.

"Look at the people here. They are so lost in their despair, and this darkness... this chaos will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!" Leliana pressed, eagerly.

"Well, I'm not going to say no..." Skye wrote.

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought." Morrigan sniffed.

"Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down." Leliana beamed.

The group gained not only Leliana, but Sten, a qunari that had been imprisoned by the chantry. Skye helped free him and he swore to assist her and her cause. They left Lothering soon after, hardly casting a glance back. The thought never crossed their minds that that was the last time they would see the small town.


	3. A Demon's Work

Midway through the week-long journey to Redcliffe, Skye broke two sticks off of a nearby tree as they were setting up camp. She tossed one to Alistair and assumed a fighting stance. Alistair glanced at her in confusion.

"You... want to fight?"

Skye sighed and pulled out her journal, "Spar. Like Duncan and I did before. I want to get better at fighting."

"Well, okay, but I'm nowhere near as good as Duncan... was." He stood and positioned himself across from her.

"Then we'll get better together. And if you soften your blows, I'll hit you twice as hard!"

Thus began the tradition of Skye and Alistair's sparring every night.

* * *

Redcliffe village had finally come into view, and Alistair hung back.

"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

"What's up?" Skye wrote.

"Well, let's see. How do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliffe. Did I say how I know Arl Eamon, exactly?" he mumbled.

"I think you said he raised you?"

"I'm a bastard!" the Grey Warden blurted, "My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle and she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the chantry. The reason he did that was because... well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose." he sighed, "I would have told you, but... It never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it, or they coddled me... Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"You thought I would treat you differently? Alistair, I don't care who your parents were. It doesn't matter. You're you, bastard prince or not." Skye wrote.

"Oh good, I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, despite all the problems it caused with the king so soon after the war. He loved her a great deal." he sighed, "Anyway, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as the Arl's bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you."

"That's it? And here I thought you had some deep, dark secret that would change the way I saw you forever. You don't have any of those?" Skye snarked.

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing." the Warden chuckled back, "So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"Of course… my prince." After showing him the note, she bowed, smirking.

"Oh, lovely. I'm going to regret this. Somehow I just know it."

"Lighten up. I was joking. Thank you for trusting me with this." she smiled up at him. Alistair smiled sadly back and turned away to continue down the path. Skye watched him for a few seconds, a complicated expression on her face.

* * *

As they entered the village, Skye and her companions were met by a man, so distraught he was almost in hysterics. He explained to them that the village had been under attack from monsters issuing out of Redcliffe Castle every night. They were told that Bann Teagan, the Arl's brother, was leading the town's defenses and were led to him.

"It's… Tomas, yes?" the Bann greeted the man who had led Skye to him, "And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them." 'Tomas' answered.

"Well done, Tomas. Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl." He said, bowing slightly.

"I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and… covered in mud." Alistair stepped forward slightly.

A look of confusion crossed Teagans face, "Covered in mud? …Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it."

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"You don't believe his lies?" Skye wrote.

"What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. You… can't speak?" The Warden shook her head. Teagan shot a quizzical look at Alistair, who merely shrugged, "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king." he continued, "I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man." He stopped and looked closer at Skye, "So… you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar…"

"You know me?" she scratched quickly, after sharing a stunned look with Alistair.

"Uh… you look familiar, however… I cannot think of why."

"Skye has no memories. She doesn't know who she is or where she came from." Alistair explained.

"Then you have my sincerest apologies. I wish I could be of more help." the Bann said, bowing slightly, "It is still a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother, yes? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed.

"No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished in the assault." he continued to explain.

"Evil things?" Skye asked.

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh." Teagan shivered, "They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

"It isn't just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon." Alistair glanced meaningfully at Skye.

"Of course we'll help!" she wrote in response, "What do you need us to do?"

"Thank you! Thank you, this… means more to me than you can guess." Teagan sighed with relief and turned to Tomas, "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post." The man bowed and dashed out, grinning, "Now then." Teagan continued, "There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor…" The group settled in to discuss the details.

* * *

"Dawn arrives, my friends, and all of us remain. We are victorious!" the Bann said, standing on the steps of the chantry in front of the villagers, "And it is these good folk you see beside me that we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we would all have perished." He turned to Skye and bowed, "I bow to you, dear lady. The Maker smiled on us when He sent you here in our darkest hour." A rallying cry arose from the villagers, cheering for the Grey Wardens and Bann Teagan.

The revered mother on Teagans other side, quieted them down, "Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense of Redcliffe. Now they walk with He who is their Maker. Long may they know the peace of His love."

Everyone stood in solemn silence for a moment before Bann Teagan spoke again, "With the Maker's favor, the blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl. Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able." he told the people. There were a few nods and the group dispersed to celebrate the victory. Teagan turned to Skye and her companions and beckoned them to follow, leading them up to the windmill. He went up to the precipice overlooking the castle, "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here." he murmured, "You would think there was nobody inside at all. But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan… to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Have I ever mentioned how I love castles with convenient secret passages?" Skye wrote, grinning.

"Great, we can use that to—Maker's breath!" the man exclaimed, noticing something behind the Wardens. They turned to see a woman in a fancy Orlesian style dress running up to their group.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" she cried, her voice blanketed with a thick accent.

"Isolde! You're alive! How did you…? What has happened?" Teagan identified her easily.

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I… need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

"I don't like the sound of 'alone'." Skye wrote, interjecting herself between the two to show them what she wrote.

"What? I… Who is this woman, Teagan?" Isolde asked indignantly. Alistair sighed and stepped forward.

"You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair? Of all the… Why are you here?"

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life." Teagan put in.

Isolde swallowed and shot a quick glare at Alistair before smiling apologetically at Skye, "Pardon me, I… I would exchange pleasantries, but… considering the circumstances…"

"Please, Lady Isolde… we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!" Alistair pleaded.

"I know you need more of an explanation, but I… don't know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues. And I think… Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle, you could reason with him! I do not know what else to do!" the Arlessa continued.

"What about the Arl?" Skye asked.

"He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker."

"Kept alive? Kept alive by what?" Teagan wondered.

"Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live. The others… were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village!" she started to sob, "It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

"What do we do now?" Skye wrote to Teagan.

"The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde." he replied.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!" Isolde cried.

"We don't have much choice, it seems." Alistair sighed.

"I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable." Teagan said to Skye, then turned slightly to address Isolde, "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

"Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge." she nodded slightly and ran off.

Teagan didn't waste a second, speaking as soon as she was out of hearing range, "Here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door. Perhaps I will… distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?"

Skye chewed her lip, considering. True, what Teagan planned to do was dangerous, but what else could they do? If Lady Isolde didn't return, or didn't return with Teagan, the boy, Connor, would likely be killed. Eventually, she nodded, "Fine, but be careful."

"Here is my signet ring. It will open the lock on the door in the mill. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else… we're expendable." he told them. Skye's response was to slam her journal shut with a loud _whap_! She glared at Teagan for a second, then spun on her heel and made for the door to the mill.

Alistair snickered, "Uh, that's her way of saying 'No one's expendable'." The newer Warden stopped and turned around to grin at Teagan.

"You are brave as well as beautiful, it seems. The Maker smiled on me indeed, when He sent you to Redcliffe. If only this had been…" Teagan trailed off, then shook his head, "But I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell… and good luck."

Teagan bowed slightly and went to meet up with Isolde while Skye and her companions descended into the secret passage in the mill. The tunnel was fairly straightforward, as there was really only one direction you could go for most of it, so the group made good time. Finally, once they were inside the castle, they followed the sound of voices and found themselves in the main hall. Lady Isolde stood in front of the hearth at the end of the hall with a young boy by her side. Teagan was in front of the two… dancing. As soon as the boy noticed Skye, he signaled Teagan to stop.

"So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" he asked, his voice sounding far too low to be a young boy's voice.

"Y-yes, Connor." Isolde stammered.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim _my_ village?" Connor continued.

"Yes."

"And now it's staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

"This… this is a woman, Connor. Just as I am…" Isolde said, her voice trembling.

"You lie! This woman is nothing at all like you! Why, just look at her! Half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy!" the boy sneered.

"C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!" the Arlessa pleaded. Connor raised a hand to his forehead, as if his head hurt, and stumbled a bit.

"M-Mother? What… what's happening? Where am I?" he asked, his voice normalizing.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?" Isolde rushed to hug him but was batted away quickly.

"Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me." Connor snapped, reverting to the deeper voice.

"Maker's breath! What's going on here?" Alistair interjected.

"Grey Warden… please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!" Lady Isolde cried.

Skye wrote a note to Alistair, who spoke for her, "'_We have no intention of hurting him._'"

"I wish I could say the same. Wait, no I don't." the boy laughed.

"Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!" Isolde tried to explain.

"And made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child." Morrigan scoffed.

"It was a fair deal!" Connor shouted, "Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

At this point Teagan chimed in in a creepily high squeal, "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody! Ha haa!"

"Quiet, uncle." the boy spat, "I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did. But let's keep things civil." He turned to face Skye again, "This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, woman… what have you come here for?"

"'_We came to help, if we could.'_" Alistair intoned.

"I asked her!" Connor shouted impatiently, "Why does she not answer?"

"She can't. She can't speak." the Warden explained, trying to calm the boy down.

"Feh! To help me? To help Father? To help yourself? Which?" he demanded.

"'_To help the Arl, of course._'"

"So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around and killing is so unnecessary! But Father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb him. Isn't that right, Mother?"

"I… I don't think…" Isolde began to reply.

Connor cut her off with garish laughter, "Of _course_ you don't! Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she'll repay me!" With that, he ran out the door and Teagan stood, blocking Skye and the others from following the boy.

The Bann and the other guards in the room attacked without hesitation and Skye had to shoot looks at Sten and Morrigan that said they weren't to kill anyone. After a brief tussle, the Grey Wardens managed to subdue the guards and Teagan got knocked fairly hard on the head. He groaned and tried to sit up when Isolde ran over to him.

"Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?"

"I am… better now, I think. My mind is my own again." he replied, shaken.

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" she sighed, "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

"'_I'm not about to kill a child._'" Alistair read off of Skye's notebook.

"Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination." a new voice spoke up from behind Skye's group.

"You!" Lady Isolde screamed as the others turned to look, "You did this to Connor!"

"I didn't!" the man pleaded, "I didn't summon any demon, I told you! Please, if you'll let me help…"

"HELP!? You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!" she vociferated vehemently.

"This is the mage you spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?" Teagan asked.

"He was. I assumed the creatures had killed him by now. He must have been set free." Isolde said, her voice filled with an icy rage.

"I destroyed the lock, I had to! I would have been killed otherwise!" the mage

explained hurriedly. Skye interposed herself in between the two and showed them what she had written.

"Calm down. Explain it all from the beginning. I don't care what your reasons were for anything right now, I just need to know what you know." The two backed down and Isolde hesitantly began.

"I… called this man here. To help my son. He had begun to show signs and if they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…"

"And what you said before? About Jowan poisoning the Arl?" Skye asked.

"Yes! That is how he repaid me!"

"I did poison the Arl, yes. But I'm not proud of it! I thought I was helping Ferelden, Teyrn Loghain said that Arl Eamon was a threat to the country. And he promised to help me with the Circle. You see, I'm... a blood mage..." Jowan revealed.

"You see? He admits it! He summoned these demons to torture my family!" Isolde chimed in again. Jowan held up his hands futilely.

"No! I was already locked up when that started!"

"I think 'tis obvious what happened. The boy summoned a demon to attempt to save his father and did not understand that consequences." Morrigan said, "We must slay the demon and the only way to do so is to slay the child."

"NO!" Isolde cried.

"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but… he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice." Alistair said, hesitantly.

"We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say we're considering that!" Leliana argued.

"Connor is my nephew, but… he is also possessed by a demon. Death would be… merciful." Teagan said sorrowfully.

"There is… another option, though I… loathe offering it. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself." Jowan put in.

"What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?" the Bann asked.

"Not physically. The demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon."

"You can enter the Fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?" Isolde asked, hopefully.

"No, but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several mages, but I have… blood magic." he finished explaining.

"And how much of a difference does that make in this instance?" Skye questioned.

"Lyrium provides the power for the ritual. But I can take that power from someone's life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it, however. All of it, in fact."

"So… someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan said.

"Yes, and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's… not much of an option…" the mage trailed off.

"There has to be another way." Skye wrote.

"The power has to come from somewhere, and that means either lyrium or… blood." Jowan answered.

"Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice." Isolde said without hesitation.

"What? Isolde, are you mad? Eamon would never allow this!" Teagan exclaimed. Isolde just looked at him calmly.

"Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so my son can live. To me, the answer is clear."

"Blood magic. How could more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right." Alistair said.

"Connor is blameless in this. He should not have to pay the price." Isolde pressed.

"It… it's up to you, my friend." Teagan sighed, turning to Skye, "You know more about such things than I do, and it's your companion going into the Fade. The decision is yours."

Skye glanced helplessly at the group gathered around her, "There must be some other way to enter the Fade!" she wrote.

"You can find lyrium and more mages at the Circle of Magi… If they would even do it." Alistair offered.

"The Circle tower is not far from here, correct?" Skye leapt on the chance.

"That is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all."

"The tower is about a 2 day journey across the lake. You could attempt to get the mages' help." Teagan said.

"But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever!" Isolde said worriedly. Skye smiled, reassuringly.

"Just keep as many people out of the castle as you can and keep an eye on him. We'll be back soon."


	4. Broken Circle

The group set off for Kinloch Hold as soon as they could, reaching the tower by nightfall the next day. The ancient spire stood eerily in the dark, at the far end of the rocky cove. The bridge that led to it was crumbling and missing sections that had fallen into the water below. Skye shivered as a cold wind floated over the water. They were on their way to the tower itself in a small wooden boat, 'captained' by a young Templar. Once inside, they found Knight-Commander Greagoir barking orders to other Templars. He explained, rather irritably, that the tower had been overrun by abominations and that there was nothing the Wardens could do. Skye brushed past him anyway, to search for survivors. The Templars guarding the door looked at her almost in shock as she strode through, apparently not fearing the abominations within.

They picked their way through the remainder of the first floor, finding nothing but signs of struggles and dead bodies. As they entered the second floor, however, they were met by a group of mages. Though Skye's party tensed, expecting abominations, the small group seemed preoccupied with something. They were scanning the floor nervously and spinning every so often to look behind themselves. Suddenly, an angry roar split the silence and a flaming creature exploded out of the ground behind an older mage. She deftly spun and whipped her staff around, letting out a fierce war cry. A burst of cold energy from her staff froze the creature in place. She stood her ground next to it and raised her staff, muttering under her breath. The ice holding the thing shattered, along with the creature inside. One of the other mages ran to the woman's side as she stumbled, dazed slightly. It was then that they noticed Skye and the others. The woman held her staff up defensively.

"Stop! You will come no further!" She cried, "Who... are you? Did the Templars send you?"

Skye, who had her hands rested above her daggers, looked at Alistair then nodded at the mage.

"We are Grey Wardens. Here seeking the aid of the mages of the Circle." he said.

"Grey Wardens? I thought you looked familiar... You were at Ostagar, yes? I am Wynne. I was there assisting the King as well. But why did they let you in the tower? Surely you were told that the Circle was in no condition to offer aid."

Skye snorted and retrieved her notebook, "We were told, yes. Of course that's when my stubbornness kicked in and I said that we would search the tower for survivors. And weed out the rest of the abominations."

"They abandoned us to our fate, but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them." Wynne said, pacing back and forth.

"The Right?" Skye wrote, netting another curious look from the older woman.

"The Right of Annulment. It gives the Templars the authority to purge a Circle if the Templars deem it unsavable."

"The Knight-Commander did mention something about that. He said they had sent for it but had not received word back." Skye remembered.

"Then it is as I thought..." The elder mage looked down, helpless.

"What happened here?"

"Let it suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands. Led by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle at Ostagar he tried to take over the circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as he had planned." She looked up at them, her face unreadable, "I don't know what became of Uldred, but I am certain that this is all his doing. I will not lose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity!"

"What do you intend to do?" Alistair asked. Wynne stepped to the side and gestured behind her. The entryway there was blocked by a wall of energy.

"I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle." She looked at Skye.

"Of course we will!" the rogue scribbled.

"You want us to assist this peachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages?" Morrigan interrupted, "They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it."

"Morrigan, you're with us to stop the Blight right? How do we have any chance at doing that if we kill off our potential allies?" Skye tweaked her eyebrows.

The witch scoffed, "Have it your way."

Skye turned back to the elder mage, "My name is Skye. These are my companions, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Sten and my mabari Dathor."

Wynne nodded, "A pleasure to meet you all, though I wish it was in better circumstances."

She released the barrier and their group continued through the tower, finding abominations everywhere. As they entered the center room of the fourth floor they found one leaning over the body of a mage.

"Oh look... visitors. I'd entertain you but... too much effort involved." It said.

"What have you done to that mage?" Wynne asked angrily.

"He's just resting, poor lad. He was so very, very weary. You want to join us don't you?" the thing replied, its voice was somehow alluring. Skye was having a hard time concentrating, "Wouldn't you like to just lie down and... forget about all this? Leave it all behind?"

Skye heard her companions muttering things but couldn't make out what they were saying. Her eyelids were getting so heavy. She felt herself sway and hit the floor. And all went black.

* * *

Skye's eyes fluttered open. She was in her own bed back home. _Home?_ Her mind couldn't grasp the word completely. It was like there was a thick haze around her thoughts. _Well, I'm sure breakfast will wake me up..._ She stood and stretched, yawning. How long had she been asleep? It felt like weeks. She changed out of her nightgown into a delicate silk dress. Some part of Skye's mind thought it was weird that she picked such a dress but she ignored it. Leaving her room in search of food, she encountered a man and a woman both finely dressed.

"Ah, pup. It's good that you're awake, I wanted to see you before Fergus and I left for Ostagar." the man greeted.

_Ostagar? Where do I know that...?_ "Who... are you?" Skye asked, groggily. She couldn't seem to focus on anything, and the edges of her vision blurred as if she were in a dream.

The man laughed, "Who am I? Are you still sleeping, pup? I'm your father of course."

_My... father? But my father is... I... don't remember... Maker, what's wrong with me?_ Skye tried to form coherent thoughts in her mind and make sense of the situation. All of a sudden a young boy ran up to her. He looked no more than five and had unruly blond hair. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away, giggling.

"You! What-?" Skye's 'father' began but was cut off. She blinked and found herself in a completely different place back in her black travel dress with her daggers at her belt. She was standing on an island of sorts, made of a soft spongy substance. Other pieces floated far above her head in the grey sky. In front of her stood a door. The boy still had her hand and pulled again, leading her towards the door.

"Who are you?" she asked. He just giggled in response, "Where does this lead?"

Not answering, the boy opened the door and dashed through, disappearing just past the threshold. Skye followed, the fog in her mind beginning to clear. She found herself inside a small house. Sparsely furnished and in a sad state of disrepair, Skye wondered whose it was. She began to hear voices from another room to her left. Moving closer, she recognized Alistair's voice.

"-I need to go... this doesn't feel right." he was saying. The blonde boy was there as well, pulling Alistair away from another woman.

"This is my realm, boy. You have no power here!" the woman shrieked at the child. Convulsing suddenly, her skin began to bubble. Thick masses of flesh distorted her face and arms morphing her into an abomination. The boy just shook his head and laughed, sprinting past Skye and out the door. The monster screamed in rage and launched itself at Alistair, who deftly spun and stabbed it in the back. Instead of falling to the ground, it just vanished. Alistair turned to Skye.

"Skye! Where did you...? Oh never mind, what is going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself..." she began. Alistair's eyebrows went up at the sound of her voice.

"You can talk? How?"

"I think it may have to do with this place. The Fade. I think that demon trapped us here."

"The Fade? Then... who was that boy? Another demon?" Alistair mused.

"I don't think so. He does look familiar for some reason though... Anyway, let's find the others, I'm sure they're trapped here somewhere too." Skye said. Alistair nodded and followed her through the doorway. The door opened up to the same place Skye had started. When it was shut behind them it changed. It was no longer a stained wooden one, it was now a decrepit one, skewed to one side as if falling off its hinges. The boy appeared again, standing beside it and gestured at the door. Before Skye could wonder where he came from, he vanished again. She and Alistair glanced at each other and shrugged.

Through the door, they found themselves exiting Flemeth's hut, into the Korcari Wilds. Morrigan stood in front of them, arguing with her mother.

"Away with you, I shall have no more of your pestering!" she was saying.

"I am your mother... do you not love me?" Flemeth asked.

"You," Morrigan scoffed, "Are as much my mother as my little finger right here, is the Queen of Ferelden. I know you, Fade Spirit, you cannot fool me."

"Are you more clever than your own dear mother? Surely such pride must be punished!" The old woman raised her hand and slapped Morrigan across her face, "There, that is for not showing respect!"

Morrigan laughed, "That is far more like it, but it is too little too late, spirit." Then she noticed Skye and Alistair, "'Tis you at last! Come and rid me of this vexatious spirit. I weary of being prodded."

"Right then." Alistair said, drawing his blade. Before the Flemeth-demon could defend itself he lopped it's head off. It disappeared just like the other had.

Again they returned through the door and again it changed. They found Leliana in a chantry, Sten with a group of other qunari, Dathor sleeping peacefully, and Wynne surrounded by dead apprentices. They went back through the door and found four more where none had stood. The boy appeared again and moved from door to door, as if trying to decide which one. Finally he clapped his hands and laughed, apparently having found the right one. The boy ran over to Skye and grabbed her left hand, then grabbed Alistair's right and swung between them playfully. He pulled them through the third door into another clearing made of the same spongy ground. In the center stood the sloth demon.

"What's this? Rebellious sheep led by an odd shepherd. You have interfered with my prey for the last time, ancient one." It said, addressing the child.

Skye went to reach for her swords but the boy was still gripping her hand. She looked down to see him shaking with laughter. His shrill voice suddenly deepened and he grew. He now looked about 17 or 18. Skye tried to pull away, thinking he was a demon as well but his grip only tightened.

"You will not hold her, fool." the boy said. The demon screamed in agony as a blinding white light enveloped them. When Skye opened her eyes again, they were lying on the floor of the Circle Tower. The sloth demon lay dead a few feet away.

"Wh- would someone tell me that wasn't a dream?" Alistair asked, standing.

"That was no dream, Alistair. We were trapped in the Fade." Wynne informed him.

"If that was the Fade then... who was that boy?" Leliana wondered. Skye went to speak but blatantly realized she had no voice again. She pulled out her journal to answer.

"I don't know... He looked familiar for some reason though..."

"He did. In fact, he looked much like I would suspect Alistair looked like when he was younger." Wynne pointed out. Thinking back, they realized that she was absolutely right.

"Whoever he was, I'm glad he was there. I wouldn't have been able to escape my dream otherwise." Skye wrote.

"What was yours? Mine was about my family." Alistair asked.

"Mine was... odd. I was in a castle and the... 'Teyrn', I believe? Yes, and the teyrna came up to me saying something about someone named Fergus. When I asked who they were they said they were my parents. It was… confusing. I still don't remember anything though." she explained.

"That is odd. Well, there's no rush on your memories, they'll come in time." Alistair said, "Anyhow, we should get moving... these abominations won't wait for us!" Skye nodded.

"We only have one more floor after this; the Harrowing Chamber. That must be where Uldred and the rest of the mages are." Wynne informed the group.

Just before the stairs, they found a strange cage. Inside was a mage sitting on a Templar's lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Eirin!" Wynne exclaimed, recognizing the girl. She stirred and the Templar was instantly alert beside her, reaching for his sword.

"Wynne?" the mage asked, confused.

"Maker, what now? You will not break us, demon! We will stay strong!" the Templar shouted. 'Eirin' shushed him.

"Shh, Cullen. This doesn't seem like the usual tricks... Wynne? Is that really you?"

"Do not fear, help has come." the older mage said.

"Good. Kill Uldred. The bloody bastard's the one behind all this. He trapped us in here, probably because he thought it would be funny... Unfortunately I think we've disappointed him." Eirin snickered. Cullen put him arm around her shoulder protectively. Wynne saw the gesture and sighed.

"Eirin now is really not the time for your 'relations'..."

"Ha, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm not capable of actually loving someone. I'll have you know, I can be very loving when I want to be!" the girl laughed, "Anyway, Uldred is in the Harrowing Chamber. As much of a killjoy as you are, Wynne, be careful in there. Uldred is more powerful than you know."

"We'll be careful."

* * *

Eirin was right. When the group got to the Chamber they found Uldred working blood magic on another mage, transforming him into an abomination. The man turned to acknowledge them as they entered.

"Ah... look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our... revels?" he sneered.

"Stop what you are doing right now, Uldred!" Wynne commanded.

"Oh, how could I disobey when you say that in such a commanding voice?" Uldred laughed, "I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well. They are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence." Skye bristled at the comment and wished desperately that she could talk so she could give this man a thorough 'what for'. Instead she forced herself to let the others talk for her, thus not letting herself get distracted by writing, "No response? Nothing? I daresay, you are a boring one aren't you? A demon could change that, you know. Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it would be unstoppable! I can do that. I can give you power, a new life!" Skye's response was to draw her daggers, "I don't think your opinion matters. That is what I've decided and that is what will be done. Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter."

Uldred drew magic around him, commanding it with just a wave of his hand. Skye and her companions watched as the bodies of dead mages around him were lifted into the air and grossly mutated onto Uldred. An immense burst of power emanated from the creature as it finally stood. Easily 15 feet tall, with the desiccated bodies of the mages hanging off of it. Skye chewed her lip as she moved in to attack. How were they going to defeat this thing? With one sweep of its arm it could blow even Sten away. They each peppered attacks on it until Morrigan finally gave Skye the chance she needed. The witch cast a frost spell, momentarily holding the creature in a crouched position. Skye nimbly leapt off of its bent knee and sliced viciously upward, cleaving its face nearly in two. The Uldred-creature screamed in pain, spitting disgusting black blood out of the rift in its lips. Following its fall, Skye raised her daggers and stabbed deep into the things head, silencing it for good.


	5. Scattered Ashes

Skye and her companions had travelled back to Redcliffe and completed the ritual. After which they set off again in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, as Arl Eamon was still sick. Two weeks, three days, an assassin and an imposter later, they were leaving Denerim to find Haven. Haven was a town, not on the map, that Brother Genitivi had located and mentioned in his research notes. Brother Genitivi, of course, was the scholar funded by Arlessa Isolde to find the Ashes.

One night, about halfway into the journey, Alistair was chatting with Skye as they set up the tents.

"So, all this time we've spent together. You know, the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us," he started, "Will you miss it, once it's over?" Skye thought about it for a second, then pulled out her journal.

"Maybe. I like having... something to do, I guess. It feels good to be actually doing something for people rather than just sitting around, twiddling my thumbs."

"What will you do when it is over?" Alistair continued.

"If I don't have my memories back by then... I think I'll travel, try to find out who I am." Skye wrote.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably and cast his eyes down, "I... would like to... help you... if I could. I-I know it might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but... I've come to care for you. A great deal. And I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't- I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining it... maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? ...Or do you think you might ever... feel the same about me?" Skye's eyes widened in shock. She had been so caught up in all the fighting and everything that she hadn't noticed him acting differently around her. Of course, she had always thought he was handsome, from the moment they'd met. And over time she grew to really enjoy the time she spent with him. Except, being confronted with it was a bit more challenging than ogling from afar.

"I... really don't know what to say." she finally wrote after scribbling a few attempts out and nearly dropping her quill. Alistair read it and just looked at her. Skye felt her face begin to burn but refused to let herself break their eye contact first.

"You could... say 'yes'" Alistair murmured as he placed his hands on her upper arms. He pulled her gently into a kiss, a very shy kiss, and moments later moved away, "That... that was too soon, wasn't it? I went too far. I'm sorry!" he said, bowing his head suddenly. Skye, still held in place by his hands, shook her head vigorously. She knew she was blushing madly and at this point, didn't care. She moved closer and forced him to raise his head. The rogue smiled briefly and kissed him again, "Maker's breath but you're beautiful." He sighed after a moment, "I am a lucky man. Now," he cleared his throat, grinning, "Let's get back to what we were up to before, lest I forget why we're here."

Skye hurriedly detached herself from him and busied herself with finishing the tents. Every once in a while she would glance over and catch Alistair staring at her. He would turn his head quickly and whistle or something while Skye just smiled. For the next week and a half she was smiling. Grinning to herself like a fool. She was not surprised that the others noticed, and Wynne gave her a 'talk'. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but when was it ever?

* * *

They continued on to Haven where the people were incredibly suspicious. The guard at the front gates reluctantly led them to the village chantry when they persisted. Inside, they found 'Revered Father Eirik' in the middle of a sermon.

"-we are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians. This sacred duty is given to us alone. Rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her. Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her-" the man noticed Skye's group waiting at the back and stopped. He addressed them coldly, "I understand that you are new here, but common courtesy dictates that one shouldn't interrupt. No matter, we were just about done here anyway."

A woman attending the service stepped up, "But your Reverence, we have not completed the sacraments of the Holy Mother or... or sung the invocation..."

"Be calm, Nauda. We have an honored guest. Surely the sacraments can wait." the priest said.

"How nightmarish to live in such a rural village, the only entertainment being priests who go on about the chant of this and that." Zevran muttered, "Just once I'd like to walk into one of these places and discover a lively dance, or a drinking festival. Or an orgy. But alas, no."

Eirik continued on as if he hadn't spoke, "That is all for today, my children. I shall see you tomorrow. For now, I should see to our visitor.

"I'm sorry. We did not mean to intrude on your service." Skye wrote.

"A mute? How interesting... No matter, it is better this way. Many of the villagers are uncomfortable in the presence of strangers. We find outsiders... disruptive. They bring others, and before long, Haven is changed. We will go to any lengths to prevent that. Brothers." He gestured to the guards around him, "You know what must be done."

Skye barely had time to draw her weapons before the men were on them. She bashed one man's sword out of his hands and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him back. Heading straight for Eirik, she and Alistair focused their fire on the leader. Skye leapt forward to slash at the man's side, expecting him to parry, leaving his other side open for Alistair to attack. Eirik barely moved. Instead of blocking the blow, he reached out and grasped Skye's hair as she flew past. Letting out an inaudible cry, she was yanked painfully back.

"Skye!" Alistair shouted, retreating a few steps. Eirik held Skye just high enough that she couldn't kneel and too low for her to get her feet under herself properly. She dropped her daggers and grabbed at her hair to lessen the pain of it being slowly ripped out.

"Such fragile things, women. So consumed with vanity that they can no longer see practicality." he laughed and jerked her face closer to his to whisper, "And now your friends will die to save you." He turned back to the others, "Surrender and I won't kill her!" The rest of the fighting had ceased, waiting to see what would happen between the two leaders. Skye glanced frantically at Alistair, trying to shake her head but couldn't. She knew no one else had heard what Eirik whispered. Alistair stared warily at the priest and gave a curt nod to the rest of their group, dropping his sword. Skye damned her useless vocal chords, Eirik would kill her anyway. She watched, helplessly, as her companions put their weapons down, even Sten. The cultists moved in to retrieve them while one stayed back, flicking his eyes between Alistair and Eirik. Eirik gave a slight nod and the man smiled cruelly, drawing his belt knife. The rogue watched in horror as the man approached Alistair from behind and raised his blade. Blinded by rage she kicked up one of her daggers and caught it with one hand, latching on to Eirik's fist with the other. She sliced through the hair that held her trapped and dropped fully to the ground. Skye slammed her arm into the priest's stomach, kicking out her foot to scissor him to the floor. Adrenaline coursing through her, she jumped on top of him and held her dagger to his throat.

"Stop! Don't kill me!" he squealed. Skye barely heard his voice above the blood singing in her ears. She was panting heavily, pure hatred burning in her eyes as she stared down at the man who had killed her love. She drew her arm back and brought it savagely across his throat. Hot blood sprayed out of the gash, splattering on Skye's face and chest. She blinked, looking down at her handiwork. Someone called her name and placed their hand on her shoulder. She spun wildly, bringing her dagger to the neck of the person behind her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as there stood Alistair. Slightly haggard from the fighting but otherwise unharmed.

"Skye?" he asked worriedly. She dropped her dagger and threw herself into him, tears rolling down her face, "Wh- what? What's wrong?"

She reached for her journal, trembling, and wrote haltingly; "I... all I saw was that man... attack you... and... and I thought you were... Maker, I thought he... killed you."

"It's all right, we're safe now." he comforted her, drawing her closer, "More importantly, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Skye shook her head, still trembling.

"We took care of the rest in here, but there may be more outside." Zevran said, approaching slowly.

"Alright. You, Sten and Morrigan go check. Shout if you need us." Alistair took charge easily. Zevran nodded and left with the other two. The warrior looked down at Skye, "Are you sure you're all right?" She nodded again, less shakily, "Okay, I'm going to go look around a bit. Leliana, would you watch over her?"

"Of course," the redhead said, moving over to them. Alistair gestured at Wynne and the two of them began to search the building. Leliana looked at Skye's head with a bit of shock, "Oh, your poor hair! Would you like me to fix that up for you?" Skye had forgotten about her hair. Her hand went up to touch the hacked off locks. Most of her bangs were intact, if you could call them bangs because she mostly kept them behind her ears, but the back of her head was nearly shaved to the scalp. She had been lucky she didn't cut herself.

"Yes. Thank you, Leliana." she wrote. The archer cleaned up the edges and made it as even as she could. The final result was almost startling to Skye. She had never really seen herself with short hair that she could remember, so it was very odd. Her mind drifted back to Eirik, and she inhaled sharply. She glanced unintentionally over his dead body and immediately regretted it. Standing up quickly, Skye ran over to a corner of the room and retched at the sight of so much blood. Leliana patted her back reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never killed anyone before. And I honestly think I would remember if I had." Skye answered slowly.

"Oh." Leliana said simply. Skye wiped her mouth and went to help Alistair and Wynne search, to get her mind off of Eirik. The four of them quickly found a hidden door and behind it, Brother Genitivi. He regaled them on how his research had led him to this mountain, but before he could investigate anything he had been captured by the cultists. Fairly soon, the others returned from clearing the village and the group set off to the mountain itself. Genitivi knew how to get past the door that led into some incredible ruins. It took them nearly the entire day to get through the maze-like passageways to the top of the mountain. They elected to set up camp once there as night had fallen. Sten agreed to first watch and they switched off throughout the night. Skye didn't end up sleeping a wink anyway, whenever she closed her eyes the image of Eirik's face as he died would haunt her. She had looked him straight in the eye and was glad that she did. She didn't want to ever be free from that regret. She would not let herself become a mindless killer.

* * *

Dawn came quickly and with it, a better view of the surrounding area. They were camped on a snowy plateau, surrounded by rocky spires that clawed towards the sky. In front of them was a massive door that looked like it led into another part of the ruin. As they packed up camp, Leliana began to notice that they were surrounded by traps. Skye drew her daggers warily. Leliana disarmed a few of them and a strange man walked out from behind an outcropping.

"I confess, I had not expected you to have someone so familiar with traps in your company. No matter," he said walking up to Skye, "You will go no further. You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young. Even the Revered Father! You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?" Alistair began to speak but Skye stopped him.

"I truly regret killing that man. I realize, however, that that does not change what happened. We came here seeking the Urn of Sacred Ashes." she wrote.

"You... did all this for an ancient relic? Know this, stranger..." He turned and walked away from them a few steps, "The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now, what hope do _you_ have?"

"A reincarnated Andraste? Oh, this I have to see..." Alistair mused, sarcastically.

"And what has happened to the Ashes?" Skye asked.

"They are still within this temple. But why do we need ashes when we serve the risen Andraste in all her glory? So you are only after the Ashes? Hmmm... perhaps there is a way for you to make up for your desecration of our home and temple..." The man narrowed his eyes. Directly above them a tremendous roar shook the ground and he glanced up, almost nonchalantly, "Perhaps through Andraste's mercy, Her greatest enemy will become Her greatest champion."

Alistair leaned over to whisper in Skye's ear, "We should be careful. That sounded like a High Dragon... something you _don't_ want to mess with." She nodded and wrote to the man.

"What do you propose?"

"My name is Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste." he introduced, "The ashes you seek reside through that entranceway, watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady. Now, the Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing her new form. They are a remnant of her past incarnation, and she cannot move on as long as they exist. The task is simple: I give you a vial of the holy Andraste's blood, and you empty the vial into the ashes. Whatever magic was held in the Ashes will be undone... and our great Lady will be freed from the shackles of Her past life."

"I need the ashes to cure a sick man, I cannot destroy them." Skye wrote.

"You only need a small pinch for that. If you take it out before, it should retain enough power."

"Should? I'm not sure I want to take that chance." She considered for a moment, "I will make you a deal. I will retrieve my pinch of ashes, leave to cure our sick man, then return to fulfill your half of the deal."

Kolgrim scoffed, "And how would I know you would even return?" Skye averted her eyes, ashamed, for a moment. Then she looked back at the man and stared him straight in the eyes, only breaking off for a second so she could write.

"I want to do whatever it takes to atone for killing that man. But I cannot risk another man's life to do so. Please, once I know that he is safe I give you my word, I will return." Kolgrim stared at her for a long moment and she stared right back, with as much conviction as she could muster. He nodded.

"I believe you. You do not have a liar's eyes." he said, "Here, this is the blood. May Andraste guide your steps." He gave a slight bow and left.

"Ummm... I didn't want to say anything just in case he got mad and called the dragon down on us but please tell me this isn't what it looks like?" Alistair whispered. Skye grinned and put a finger to her lips then pointed at the door, "We'll... talk in there?" She nodded. They finished packing up the camp and went through the entryway. Once inside, Skye pulled out her journal and showed everyone the conversation.

"What I didn't say... well, technically I didn't _say_ anything, but what I didn't tell him was that after we cure Arl Eamon I don't think we'll have the time to come back at all. Plus, words are pretty things. You can promise anything, but that doesn't mean you'll do it. It's called a little white lie in order to not have to fight a High Dragon." she finished.

"I like how you think." Zevran commented.

"As long as we don't actually go through with it then it's all right, I guess." Leliana said.

"We won't." Skye wrote and with that she drew out the vial and smashed it on the wall. They continued through this new part of the ruin and found another massive door. In front of it stood a man clad in silverite armor.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrim." he said, his voice incredibly deep, " I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"I need the Ashes to cure a noble man." Skye wrote.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall if you prove yourself worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the ashes for yourself." the Guardian explained, "Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past. Your suffering, and the suffering of others. It is a blessing and a curse to not remember it. Do you wish to remember your suffering, pilgrim? Speak."

Skye felt a strange tickling sensation in the back of her throat. She coughed and was almost not surprised she could hear her voice again, "Yes," she said, "I owe it to the people I knew, the family I once remembered, and... the ones I've lost. I owe it to them to remember."

"And yet, of everything that you've forgotten, I see that your heart regrets killing than man, Eirik, the most. He would have not hesitated to kill you, you know this. Yet you regret not giving him the chance."

Skye smirked.

"Is that a statement or a question? Yes, I do regret killing him. What right do I have to decide who gets to live and who doesn't? I'm glad I looked him in the eye." she replied, "I never want to forget that moment."

"Why? So you can never forgive yourself? Skye..." Alistair started.

"I know. But to me, nothing can justify killing someone. Not even someone like Eirik. I'm sure he'd forgotten how many people he'd killed. I will _not_ become like him." she explained.

"Thank you. That is all I wished to know." The Guardian turned to Skye's companions, "And what of those that follow you?" He continued to ask each of them about their regrets. Finally, he seemed satisfied, "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek." He stepped aside and the door behind him opened of its own accord. Beyond was a grand, high-ceilinged hall. Around the room, stood eight people that did not seem to be entirely there. They floated, most with no feet, and their spirit matter swirled around them. Each had a riddle. It did not take the group too long to puzzle each one out and at the end of the hall, another door swung open. Through this door, the group found a large chasm. Lining the sides were strange platforms. Skye glanced around at all of them wondering what they were supposed to do. Suddenly, one caught her eye. For no real reason, it looked the same as all the rest, but she walked over to it anyway. Stepping onto it, a section of the missing bridge appeared over the gorge.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Alistair exclaimed, "So I guess we each have to step on a platform to get across?"

"Well, there is the same amount of platforms as there are us so I will claim... this one." Zevran said, moving two to Skye's right. Nothing happened.

"That, I believe, is mine." Morrigan snorted, taking Zevran's place. Another piece of the bridge blinked into existence.

"We have to step on the right ones. This one just... caught my eye, I guess." Skye said. Dathor padded to the spot on her left and sat down, making another piece appear.

"My place is here." Leliana announced, choosing the one to the right of Morrigan. Sten moved silently to the spot on the far left.

"I believe I belong here." Wynne said, standing between Sten and Dathor.

"And mine is here." Zevran moved to the far right spot.

"I guess mine is the only one left. I wouldn't have it any other place." Alistair said, stepping onto the empty spot to Skye's right, the one adjacent to her. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, then Morrigan's impatient, 'Ahem!' broke the silence. The bridge was complete and it stayed solid even after they moved off their platforms.

Skye stepped into the next room and stopped suddenly. A man stood in the center, his back to them. He looked to be dressed in fine silks, vibrantly dyed to match the color of their heraldry. Pale yellow on blue. Skye stumbled forward a few steps, unsure whether she was hoping that he was real or that he wasn't, "F- Father?" she asked slowly. He turned around and smiled sadly at her.

"Arianne, my dearest child."

Skye's head exploded in pain and she cried out, falling to the ground as her memories came flooding back. Spending her childhood exploring the castle and sneaking out into the woods. Chasing her brother, Fergus, around after he had stolen her toy sword. Hanging out with Ser Gilmore whenever they both had a free moment from duty and such. All the people she'd met, all the places she'd been. And finally, the night that had brought it all crashing down. The night Howe betrayed them and ransacked the castle burned in her mind and she watched as her parents died in front of her, with all the knights, guards, and servants that had been caught in the flames. She and Ser Gilmore had barely made it out. Roderick had practically had to drag her away. They went south towards Ostagar to find Fergus, who was already at the war camp, but were attacked by darkspawn on the way.

* * *

Arianne opened her eyes. She was crunched up on the floor with Alistair hovering worriedly over her. Her father stood behind him, watching silently. She scrambled up as fast as she could.

"Arianne, your mother and I are so proud of you." Teyrn Bryce Cousland said. Tears stung the edges of her eyes.

"Father... I should have done something... I shouldn't have left! I could have…" she choked. Her father wiped the tears off her cheek and smiled.

"No. Our time was over. It's your time now, so go out there and do us proud. You always have." He turned to Alistair, "Take care of her."

"I-I will." the warrior promised. The man kissed Arianne on her forehead and vanished in a swirl of dust. She didn't hold back her tears any longer. Sinking to her knees, she let out an anguished wail. Alistair silently put his arms around her and held her tightly. After a moment she regained control and wiped her eyes. She glanced around at the other and smiled apologetically.

"Let's go."


	6. Truth

"My name is Arianne Cousland. I am the daughter of Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever." Arianne explained to her friends. She proceeded to tell her story, even what happened the night her family was murdered. The group passed around her journal to read it.

"I'm... so sorry... I... is there anything I can do?" Alistair said, after everyone had finished and gone off to their separate tents. Arianne shook her head.

"Just being here is enough." she wrote and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time, till they both decided they needed sleep.

The next morning, they packed up and began the trip back to Redcliffe. Upon their arrival, two weeks later, Bann Teagan and Arlessa Isolde were waiting for them.

"You return. Might you have news?" Teagan asked. Arianne showed him the small leather pouch she had put the ashes in and smiled, "This is...? Wonderful! Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation!" He led them up to the Arl's room where a healer administered the Ashes to the man. He groaned and blinked, his eyes scanning the room almost feverishly.

"Wh- where am I?" he asked.

Teagan immediately stepped to his side and grasped him forearm, "Be calm, brother. You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here, my husband." Isolde sat on the edge of the bed, beside the Arl.

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is our son?" Eamon pressed.

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband."

"Dead? Then... it was not a dream?"

"Much has happened since you fell ill, brother. Some of it will not be... easy for you to hear." Teagan said slowly.

Arl Eamon sat up with Isolde's help, "Then tell me. I wish to hear all of it."

* * *

Back in the great hall, Arianne and her companions stood in front of the revived Arl. He faced the hearth shaking his head sadly, "This is most troubling." He turned around to face them all, "There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much. Grey Warden, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt." He paused, studying Arianne's face for a moment, "We... have met before, have we not?"

"Yes, I am Arianne Cousland. Bryce Cousland's youngest." she wrote.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. You were one of Cailan's bride elects before things were finalized with Anora." the Arl laughed, "That boy threw a fit when he found out. He had liked you more. Alas, fate always transpires against us."

"We should speak of Loghain, brother. There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery." Teagan persisted.

"Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power." Eamon said.

"I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition I tell you."

"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands." He turned back to the Wardens, "Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn. I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the King. But it will be but a claim made without proof. Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the Queen." There was a pause as everyone knew who he was referring to.

Alistair backed up a few steps, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred. Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain himself. Alistair's claim is by blood."

"And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?" Alistair protested.

"You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?" Eamon stared pointedly down at the blond.

"I... but I... no, my lord." he muttered.

"I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you to that, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing." Eamon addressed Arianne.

"I think that's a great idea."

"It will take some time to recall my forces and organize our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done before calling the Landsmeet. In the meantime, I suggest you pursue the remainder of the Grey Warden treaties. We will need all the allies we can get if we are to defeat the darkspawn horde." Arianne nodded and the group said their farewells. Their next destination was the clan of Dalish elves that frequented the Brecilian forest. One night, after their usual bout of sparring, Alistair approached Arianne, acting more nervous than usual.

"All right, I guess I really don't know how to ask you this..." he started, "Ohh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier but every time I'm around you I feel as if my heads about to explode! I can't think straight." Arianne gave him a quizzical look and began to write a response but he caught her quill, "No, let me finish making a fool of myself before you say anything..." He took a deep breath, "Here's the thing; being near you makes me crazy. But I can't imagine being without you, not... ever. I don't know how to say this another way... I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know but...I know what I feel." Arianne's journal fell from her hands and she and Alistair fumbled for it for a moment. Regaining the book, she couldn't think of what to say. Seeing her hesitation, Alistair continued, "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but when will it be perfect? If things were we wouldn't even have met. We sort of... stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you. In between all the fighting and everything else." He was kind of just babbling at this point, "I don't want to wait anymore. I've... never done this before, you know that. I want it to be with you. While we still have the chance... in case-"

The rogue held a finger to his lips and shook her head softly. She leaned forward and pecked him, smiling deviously. Then pulled away and went into her tent. She glanced over her shoulder as the flap shut and smiled again.

Alistair blushed madly and, trying to keep his hands from shaking, followed her in.

* * *

When Arianne awoke in the morning, she was surrounded by warmth. She was so comfortable and happy; she wanted to stay there forever. Shifting slightly, she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Good morning, my dear." Alistair said, tightening his arms around her waist. Arianne twisted to look up at him and he kissed her on her forehead, "Sleep well?"

She gathered the blankets around her chest and reached over for her journal, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, a few minutes, maybe. I was thinking about how lucky I am." he said, smiling.

"Not as lucky as me." Arianne wrote and kissed him, playfully. Extracting herself from the blankets she began dressing. Alistair rolled over to give her some privacy.

"You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery I should have been struck by lightning by now." he snarked, "Yep, lightning first and then the end of civilization as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man." Arianne tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she had finished and he rolled back, "You realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk right? They do that."

"I think I would be surprised if they didn't. We're definitely the juiciest gossip going around right now." she wrote. The warrior laughed.

"Fair enough. ...So what happens now?" he asked, looking up at her.

"We love. Whether that means staying together or not, only time will tell. But right now I know that I love you."

"I love you too, Arianne."


	7. Memories of Old Woodlands

Finding the Dalish elves would be hard. Arianne knew that if they wanted to keep themselves hidden, they would never be seen. When she was much younger, she would run away from the castle and explore the woods surrounding it. It was on one of these escapades that she encountered a clan of elves. She had been running along a riverbed when she saw two elf children playing farther down. Arianne, who had grown up among elves serving in the castle, had waved at them and called out. They froze, seeing that she was a human. One, the redheaded girl, slipped and fell into the river. She screamed as the current carried her away from her friend. Arianne ran after her. She had scouted out this area before and knew that the river had a narrow bend where it would be easy to reach the girl. The other elf boy ran along the other side, not really noticing Arianne. They reached either side of the narrow bend at the same time and just before the girl was dragged by. The two of them rescued her and pulled her into where the current was not so strong. Once she was on shore the three of them sat, laughing about how ridiculous the whole situation was. The two elves had never actually seen a human before so were relying on the stories they had heard from the other elves of their clan. They talked, and played, for hours as children do, until an older elf came looking for the two. She reacted with shock at seeing Arianne and called the rest of the clan. Arianne, being seven, didn't understand what had agitated the elves so. She explained how she loved elves and was overjoyed to meet the mysterious Dalish. The clan's keeper was confounded. He hated humans, but here was this beaming young child who was neither afraid of them nor thought them any way lesser than herself. When asked where she came from, Arianne told them how she had run away to explore the wilderness. The Keeper had seen something in her and had allowed her to walk freely amongst their clan. On the condition that she did not tell _anyone_. Arianne readily agreed, never having told anyone of what she found on her previous escapes. This one would be no different. Except that she visited almost every day, sneaking out of the castle and making it back before her parents were the wiser. She had made lifelong friends with the two children she had met first, and eventually the clan welcomed her as one of their own. They taught her about their lore, which she eagerly absorbed and respected. However, it was not to last. She and her friends were exploring a ruin they had found a month earlier. Too eagerly, Arianne ran into a room that looked to be a great hall. Her friends hesitantly followed. She ran to the middle of the room and suddenly felt her foot sink a few inches into the floor. Flame burst from the walls all around the room and Arianne watched in terror as she saw the other two caught in it. Practically blinded by the smoke, she dropped to the ground and crawled. She felt another panel shift under her hand but this time it was not more fire. The smoke around her was sucked into the small passageway that had opened up in the wall directly in front of her. She crawled and crawled until she fell unceremoniously into the kitchens of the castle. Covered in soot, clothes singed, and crying, Arianne's parents did not let her out of their sight for a week. When she finally managed to slip out again, the Dalish elves were nowhere to be found. Every year she would go out, hoping that the clan had come back, but that had been the last time she saw any of them.

Though the thought of them was still painful, and they had taught her so much, she only hoped that she remembered enough etiquette to help her in dealing with this clan. It was by pure chance that they stumbled upon the elves. They had been wandering in a general eastward direction when they were stopped by three Dalish. Each had an arrow notched to their bow and held their bowstrings taunt, their large eyes flickering between Arianne and her companions.

"Stop right there, outsider." the woman leading threatened, "The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly." Arianne touched her lips with two fingers, then her chest, and swept outward in a traditional Dalish gesture. The woman just stared, something about her seemed familiar to Arianne. Her face was covered in dark tattoos but her features were incredibly similar to...

"Mithra?" Arianne scratched quickly. The woman's eyes widened then narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you know my..." she trailed off, getting a better look at Arianne's face, "By the Dread Wolf!" she whispered in a mixture of amazement and horror, "Arianne!"

"Erm... you two know each other?" Alistair asked, utterly confused. Arianne nodded quickly, both to Mithra and Alistair.

"How...? You... I was told... Ari, you're supposed to be... dead..." the elf stammered. The rogue felt a sharp ache in her chest as she thought back to the ruin.

"No. I escaped." she wrote slowly, "I managed to get out but... the others didn't, as I assume you already know."

"Why do you not speak?" Mithra asked as she wrote, then read the message, "Others? Do you mean Gheyna and Cammen? No, they escaped! Oh, lethallan, it was you we sang for."

Arianne just stared at her in shock, _Gheyna and Cammen alive? But I saw them... they were caught in the fire, I watched them... Dear Maker, they escaped!?_

"Oh, the clan will be overjoyed to hear that you survived! Come, the Keeper must see you!" the woman shouldered her bow and nodded to the others. As she led them through the camp Alistair leaned over to Arianne.

"You didn't mention you were friends with the Dalish." he whispered.

"Not just friends. Family. They welcomed me into their clan when I was a child. I'll tell you the story some time." the brunette responded.

"I didn't know they did that."

"They don't. I'm special."

* * *

Keeper Zathrian looked like he had not aged a day, "Keeper!" Mithra called out, "Bless Ghilan'nain, for she has guided our lost sister back to us!"

"Mithra? What are you...?" The man turned around and saw Arianne, "Mythal..." he breathed. Arianne bowed, showing him utmost respect, "So you return to us, da-len. Mithra, go fetch Cammen and Gheyna, send them here. Then find Hahren Sarel and tell him this news." The elven woman nodded eagerly and dashed away. Zathrian turned back to face Arianne, "The last time I saw you, child, the three of you had run off to explore some ruin. When the hunters returned with Gheyna and Cammen, they brought ill news."

"I found a secret passage. The tunnel brought me back into Highever, where my parents decided to keep a closer eye on me." Arianne replied.

"What happened to your voice-?" the Keeper began but was cut off by a wild cry to their left. Arianne turned and was almost knocked over by a tiny red haired elf, who had barreled into her. It took Arianne a few seconds to realize that it was Gheyna. Behind her stood a blond elf who could only be Cammen.

"Arianne! By the Creators, I hadn't dared hope... you were alive!" she cried. Arianne hugged her back then disentangled herself to write a response.

"I thought the same thing. I was convinced that I watched the two of you die."

Cammen approached next, glancing at Arianne's journal, "What happened to your voice?" he asked.

"I don't even know. It just... doesn't work anymore." Arianne wrote.

"Lethallan, it is good that you are back, though the times are... not good." Gheyna said.

"What has happened?" the rogue asked, turning to Zathrian.

"This will require some explanation. Please follow me." he said. Gheyna and Cammen stuck to Arianne as she followed the Keeper. He led them to an area slightly away from the camp and gestured at the mayhem around them. Cots dotted the area, filled with screaming, injured, men and women. Young elves scurried about, carrying buckets of water and clean bandages and such, "The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They... ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak." He knelt next to one of the cots, where an elf was curled up, spasming, "Even with all our magic and healing skill, we will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts."

"Is there no way to help them?" Arianne asked.

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately either death or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that... that would be no trivial task to retrieve." the Keeper told them sadly.

"I am a Grey Warden now. We came here seeking the aid promised us in this treaty." she wrote, showing him, "I think it only fair that we help you in return. Not to mention I would never turn my back on my clan."

"You're a Grey Warden?" Cammen asked incredulously. Arianne nodded.

"Thank you, da-len." Zathrian smiled, "I am sure you and your friends are weary from your travels. Tomorrow we shall deal with lifting the curse. Tonight, join us and rest. I am sure your clan will want to welcome you home."

Arianne and her companions set up their tents and joined the clan around the fire. Arianne asked Alistair to speak for her to tell them about her escape from the ruin. In return, they told her how they had fared over the years. They talked long into the night until, finally, most of the elves had retired into their aravels and Arianne's friends had gone to their tents. It was just Arianne, Gheyna and Cammen left.

"So, spill. About you and that Alistair boy. And don't even try to act innocent! I saw that look he gave you." Gheyna pressed. Arianne blushed madly and noticed Cammen do the same.

"I... we... I love him." she finally wrote.

"And he loves you, I can tell." the elf smiled.

"What about you two?" Arianne changed the subject.

"Us? Oh... uh... we... nothing's going on!" Gheyna laughed nervously, averting her eyes, "I'm going to... retire for the night. Dareth shiral, Arianne... Cammen." She stood and waved slightly before walking to her aravel. Cammen watched her go, then turned back to stare into the fire, sighing.

"You _still_ haven't told her? Cammen, it's been 13 years!"

"I _did_ tell her! It's just that... I still haven't... completed my hunt. I'm still an apprentice hunter. She refuses to give me her hand until I'm a full hunter." he explained, "You have it so much easier... humans don't have rules like that do they?"

"We have similar ones but they generally get thrown out the window when the country is being threatened by the Blight and you don't know if you'll live to see through tomorrow much less years to come." she responded.

"I see your point..." the boy said sullenly.

"Maybe I could talk to her for you?"

"You'd do that? Really?" He looked up and beamed at her, "You haven't changed." Arianne tweaked her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" he laughed and scampered off to his aravel. Arianne sat for a moment, smiling after him. Things hadn't changed.

* * *

In the morning, Arianne and her friends were briefed on their mission: Find Witherfang, the spirit that was the source of the curse, and return with his heart. They set out to explore the surrounding forest and were quickly intercepted by a group of werewolves.

"Hrrr, the watchwolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters." one growled, "The Dalish send a human, of all things, to repay us for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony."

"Can your kind read? I had not known you could talk." Arianne held up the book so the creature could see it.

"Hrr, yes, some know, some remember. We are no longer simple and mindless. Let that thought chill your spine. You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrr, turn back now. Go back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

"You were not always this way?"

"Hrrr, you know nothing of us! Leave, while you still have the chance!" It threatened.

"It appears there are things we haven't been told. I only wish to talk." Arianne wrote.

"Is that wise? I do not think these creatures would submit to any." Sten spoke up.

"I don't believe they are all they seem."

"We do not wish to fight you either... but the time for talk is long past. Tell this to the Dalish: No longer will we be ignored!" Swiftrunner howled and ran off with the other two werewolves in tow.

"It seems that Zathrian has not been completely honest with us." Wynne mused.

"It does. We need to find out what's going on here." Arianne wrote. They continued to search the forest and eventually found an old ruin. Two werewolves guarded the entrance.

As the group approached, one howled, "Hrrr, the ruin is invaded! Fall back to protect the Lady!"

_Lady?_ They followed the beasts in as they ran off. Inside the ruin they found themselves surrounded by more werewolves. Swiftrunner approached from amidst the group.

"You will not harm the Lady!" he roared and leapt at Arianne. The werewolves were stronger and faster than normal people but, thanks to the nightly sparring, Arianne was the better fighter. She rolled forward, underneath him and sliced at his calves. He fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ and Arianne held a dagger to his neck. She glanced around and saw a few of the other wolves lying dead.

"Stop!" he hissed, "We do not wish any more of our people hurt. Are you willing to parley?"

"My only intent was to talk. So long as you do not attack, neither will we." Arianne wrote, sheathing her daggers.

"I... will take you to the Lady." the werewolf growled at the others and they fell back. He led them deeper into the ruin, to a room that was overgrown with roots. Swiftrunner strode forward, his legs already healed to a point where he could walk easily. He knelt in front of a woman who wore no clothes but was concealed by roots twining up her body. Her skin had a green tint and her eyes were as black as her hair.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest." she said, "Swiftrunner tells me that you do not speak. I know very little of your written language, I am afraid. Would you allow Swiftrunner to speak for you or would you have one of your companions do so?"

"I'll do it." Alistair volunteered and watched over Arianne's shoulder, "_'We were under the impression that the werewolves were beasts, mindlessly attacking the Dalish. It is obvious that this is not true.'_" The Lady nodded slowly.

"That is what Zathrian would have you believe. It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer. Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting, the human tribe captured them both." she began.

"Hrrr, the humans... tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her but she learned later she was... with child. She... killed herself." Swiftrunner finished.

_Zathrian had children?_ "_'So he cursed the humans.'_" Alistair intoned.

"Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be." the wolf growled, "Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures."

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is." the Lady said, "They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."

"Until I found you, my lady. You gave me peace."

"I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me." she continued.

"_'So what is it that you want from the Dalish? Revenge?'_" Alistair asked.

"In part. We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago, by those who are long dead." the Lady of the Forest admitted, "Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

"Hrr, we spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them!" Swiftrunner howled.

"Please, mortal... you must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees these creatures, hears their plight... surely he will agree to end the curse!"

"_'I will-_ Hey, are you sure?" Alistair started. Arianne nodded, "Okay then... _'I will bring him.'_ She said."

"Tell him if he refuses, I will ensure that Witherfang is never found. He will never cure his clan." the Lady said. Arianne and her companions went out the way them came but they didn't have to go too far. Zathrian was waiting for them at the entrance of the ruin.

"Ah, and here you are already. You carved a safe path through the forest... safe enough for me to follow, anyhow. There was no way to tell what would happen once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself."

"Keeper, you did not tell us everything." Arianne wrote, "The werewolves are attacking the clan to force you to listen to them. They need your help."

The elf scoffed, "It seems the spirit has convinced you to act on her behalf. Might I inquire what she wants?"

"She wants you to lift the curse."

"The curse came first from her." Zathrian shook his head, "Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beasts as well as human."

"The curse came first from you." Arianne wrote. Zathrian glared at her.

"They attacked our clan, and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended! Come, I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us go and speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken."

"Will you not at least talk to them?"

"Why? They are savage beasts, their nature is unchanged. All they will want is revenge... or a release that I will not give them. No, let us take the heart and end it." the Keeper said.

"After all this time, you still have so much hatred?" Arianne pressed.

"You were not there! You did not see what... what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others. You are not elven, yet you see the injustices our people face! How could I have let their crimes go unpunished?"

"So your answer is to let them suffer forever?"

"Tell me, if you help your own daughter's lifeless body in your arms would you not also have sworn an eternity of pain on those who did such to her?"

"I might have, but Keeper, the ones who did that are long dead. Just who is suffering now?"

The man threw up his hands in exasperation, "Very well, you wish me to go and talk? I will do so. I fail to see the purpose behind this... but very well. It has been many centuries, now. Let us see what the spirit has to say."

* * *

"It is done. The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters." Lanaya told them, "It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I... I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go."

"He was. He was happy he would be with his children again." Arianne wrote.

"It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our Keeper for many centuries and he will be sorely missed. But I am Keeper now. Let me say it officially then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call, and we shall come, we will follow you without hesitation, da-len." she smiled.

"Thank you, Keeper."

Arianne and her companions decided to stay another night in the camp, as the day was almost out anyway. The rogue went to find Gheyna, remembering Cammen's lament.

"Arianne! I heard about what happened with the Keeper... are you all right?" the redhead asked as she approached.

"I'm fine; it was his time to go. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Cammen." Arianne wrote.

"Oh! Uh... what... what about him?" Gheyna stammered.

"I heard he asked for your hand? And you refused?" She flushed a bright pink.

"I... I can't accept! He's still an apprentice hunter, it... it would not be right!"

"Gheyna. You love him, right? I know you do! We've known each other for how long? 14 years?" the Cousland snarked.

"I- yes... I do love him, but..." Gheyna trailed off. Arianne held up a hand to stop her before she could continue.

"Don't even give me an excuse. These are really uncertain times. Who knows what will happen? If you love him then trust him and help him succeed!"

"You... you're right. Oh, I have made him so miserable! Thank you, lethallan. I am glad to call you my clan mate." She stood and ran off to find Cammen.

Arianne watched her go, smiling.


	8. All's Fair in Love and Politics

Arriving at the surface market outside the entrance to Orzammar, the Grey Wardens were stopped in their tracks by a knight. A knight of Highever to be specific.

"My lady! Lady Arianne!"

Arianne turned in surprise and beheld Ser Roderick Gilmore standing there.

"Oh, Ari, I'm so glad you're alive!" he continued. The rogue fumbled for her journal, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from Ser Gilmore and Alistair.

"Rory! I'm glad you're alive too; I didn't know what happened to you. What are you doing here?" she wrote.

"Your voice... what's wrong?" the knight asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It was gone when I woke up, after the darkspawn attack."

"Ah yes, well we have a lot to catch up on I see." he chuckled sadly. They set up camp for the night and Arianne sat with Ser Gilmore and each recounted their tales. After they had been attacked by darkspawn, Roderick had been found by a family in Lothering and nursed back to health there. Lothering had been destroyed and he fell in with a group of traders. They had hired him as a sort of bodyguard and he travelled with them to the Frostbacks. Arianne explained to the rest of her companions who he was, and Alistair offered his hand.

"Any friend of Ari's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you, Ser Gilmore."

Roderick frowned slightly at the familiar use of her name but he shook the other man's hand anyway, "An honor, Grey Warden." He turned back to Arianne, "So you too are a Warden now... I always knew you would do well. If... if you would allow me, I would join you. I am a sworn knight of Highever of which, I believe, with Fergus missing, _you_ are the rightful Teyrna."

"I know. Of course you can come, Rory, but I fear Highever will have to wait. The Blight is my main concern right now." Arianne wrote.

"Of course. I will follow you always."

* * *

The next morning they approached the great stone doors that led into Orzammar.

"Veata, this land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time." the gatekeeper announced.

"We need to speak with your king." Alistair said.

"Orzammar has no King. Endrin Aeducan returned to the stone not three weeks ago. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war." The dwarf shook his head.

"We are Grey Wardens seeking the dwarves aid against the Blight." Arianne wrote, handing him the treaty.

"Well, that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Warden, you may pass." He stood aside and the giant door shuddered open. It took almost a week for them to actually reach the underground city from there.

Orzammar was a massive underground cavern with the city carved out of the stone. Impossibly large buildings, illuminated by streams of lava that were channeled throughout the stonework. Arianne gaped at their surroundings like a tourist. There were huge statues of dwarves lining the passages, displaying the dwarven Paragons. They saw a commotion in front of the bridge ahead.

"-It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood." an older, grey-bearded dwarf said.

"Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup." the heavily armored one shot back, "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?"

"I'll have you thrown in prison!" 'Harrowmont' yelled.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!" the other bantered. He shifted angrily, looking ready to draw the battle axe strapped to his back. Another dwarf stepped between the two, holding up his hands.

"Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

"You'll not speak that way about the man who should be king!" A man standing behind 'Bhelen' drew his axe and advanced on the peacekeeper. The peacekeeper shoved Harrowmont out of the way, intercepting the low blow from Bhelen's man. He hit the ground hard and the attacking dwarf raised his axe over his head and brought it crashing down on him. Harrowmont backed away, after regaining his footing and ran followed by his few guards. Bhelen stood there for a moment, smirking in satisfaction, then turned away and walked off. The small crowd that had gathered was murmuring amongst themselves and acting a bit testy when another peacekeeper ran forward.

"Enough! I'll not have fighting in the commons, especially in front of outsiders!" He dispersed the crowd and turned to Arianne's group, "You have come to Orzammar in a troubled time, Warden."

"Ah, dwarven politics..." Ser Gilmore mused.

"What is going on?" Arianne wrote to the guard.

"I was not aware that the surface had anything similar to the Silent Sister, as you are clearly a warrior." Arianne shot him a quizzical look, "Dwarven women who cut out their tongues to prove their mettle." he explained.

"I did not cut out my tongue, I simply cannot speak." Arianne told him, sticking out her tongue slightly to show him. She shuddered inwardly at the thought of self-mutilation.

"I see. Anyway, our last king, King Endrin died recently and the Assembly has been deadlocked over his successor. Prince Bhelen, the King's only living child or Lord Harrowmont, his chosen heir. I understand you are here regarding the treaty? I have seen it in the Shaperate. Unfortunately, the treaty only obliges our king. Of which we are sadly lacking at the moment."

Arianne turned to her companions, "I don't really want to get involved with this political battle but it looks like we may have to... What do you guys think?"

"I agree. Grey Wardens aren't supposed to involve themselves in politics, but we do need the dwarves help... plus with the Arl's plan I think we've already thrown that rule to the darkspawn." Alistair said.

"But who do we support?" Roderick asked, "From what we just saw and heard, I vote for this Lord Harrowmont. He seems much more level-headed than the other."

"Yes, 'Bhelen' seems very young and rash." Wynne put in.

"Alright, well, let's go see if we can talk to them. I think you're right about Lord Harrowmont, though, we'll talk to him first." The rogue turned back to the guard, "Where can we find this Lord Harrowmont?"

"In his estate, in the Diamond Quarter. I wish you luck, Warden. These proceedings have gone on long enough." he told them.

After being directed to the Diamond Quarter, Arianne's group was met by a dwarf named Dulin, "I heard there was a Grey Warden here. I am Dulin Forender, second to Lord Harrowmont, King Endrin's own choice as successor." he greeted, "Word is spreading that the surface may suffer a Blight. It is shameful we are not in a better position to help."

"We wish to speak with Lord Harrowmont. Is he available?" Arianne asked.

"In an ordinary time, Lord Harrowmont would be honored to meet you. Unfortunately, we've already caught more than one of Bhelen's spies approaching Harrowmont under a pretense of friendship. So I'm afraid I won't be able to take your word. If you want to speak to Harrowmont, you will need to prove he can trust you." Dulin sighed.

"Prince Bhelen sent spies?"

"Yes. He's a power-hungry lordling who would stoop to murdering his own brother and putting the blame on his sister, banishing her to the Deep Roads. That's the kind of person he is." the dwarf said, "Everyone had hoped Princess Sereda would take the throne when their father died. My only hope is that she had a quick death."

"Deep Roads?" Arianne questioned.

"Old dwarven tunnels that the darkspawn now inhabit." Alistair clued her in.

She nodded and looked back at Dulin, "What can we do for Harrowmont?"

"That's a generous offer. If you mean it, you might attend the Proving today. The deshyrs take it very seriously. And unfortunately, Bhelen found some way to blackmail or intimidate House Harrowmont's best fighters into stepping down.

"Is a Proving some sort of tournament?"

"Ah, yes. It's where warriors go head to head to win honor for their Houses."

"Well, why not? Let's do it."

"It would certainly make your loyalties loud and clear. Bhelen would never work with anyone who humiliated him in that way. Harrowmont would have no fear of meeting with you then. The arena is located off the Commons. Talk to the proving master and tell him you're entering Lord Harrowmont's roster." Dulin said, seeming excited.

The group made their way to the Proving grounds and easily spotted the proving master. Although the dwarf was overjoyed to have a Grey Warden want to enter the tournament, Roderick was horrified. Arianne planned to sign herself up and while Alistair and her had been sparring a lot, Rory hadn't seen her fight. Alistair was a bit less horrified but against it all the same.

"Let Ser Gilmore or I do it, Ari, it's too dangerous! These are going to be some of the best fighters in Orzammar." he argued.

"This is the point of the sparring! So I can fight my own battles. Plus, if we end up ticking someone off, I want it to be on my head." Arianne pleaded.

"Ari, I know you've been practicing but please, allow me to champion you in this fight. You don't see Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont in the roster do you?" Rory said, then stopped her from writing a response, "Okay, I know how you feel about protecting people but I have been fighting since we were three. I _will_ enter the Proving for you. No buts." Before she could stop him, he walked over to the proving master and put his name on the roster. Arianne crossed her arms and sighed, Ser Gilmore had always been outspoken. Instead of reprimanding him, she stepped up and pounded him firmly on the chest before striding off to find a seat. He bowed slightly at her retreating figure then went to the fighter's quarters to wait for the first round.

Arianne knew Rory was a good fighter. He was one of the youngest men her father had ever knighted. Still, she was worried.

Roderick fought, and defeated every challenger that came his way. There were a few close calls but he turned it around at the last minute. When he was asked to choose a second to fight a dwarf called Wojech Ivo and his second, Velanz, Rory chose Alistair of all people. The two dwarves, though great fighters, were no match for a knight of Highever and a Grey Warden. The Proving concluded quickly and Ser Gilmore was crowned Champion for the Grey Wardens and Harrowmont. Arianne and her companions met with him after and congratulated him before leaving the Proving grounds. As they exited, they were met by Dulin.

"Atrast vala, Champion." he addressed Ser Gilmore, "I hear your performance in the Proving was nothing short of amazing!" He bowed and turned back to Arianne, "There can no longer be any doubt where your sympathies lie. If you're ready, Lord Harrowmont will see you now."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Lord Harrowmont thanked them for their support and asked them for another favor. The Assembly was evenly split between him and Bhelen. To turn the tide in his favor, he would need another vote or the vote of a Paragon. The only living Paragon had ventured into the Deep Roads two years prior in search of some ancient technology. Harrowmont had tracked her to a crossroads but his men had lost her trail there. He wanted Arianne to search for her and ask for the Paragons vote in the Assembly.

After some deliberation, Arianne agreed and decided they would leave after getting a few hours of rest. Harrowmont offered them rooms in his own estate and the group settled in for some well-deserved rest. Arianne had felt a bit sick earlier, for no real reason, so she curled up with Alistair and listened to him chat with a group of dwarves. Ser Gilmore noticed the two.

"Ari, could we... talk? Just for a moment." he asked, approaching. Arianne glanced at him worriedly and stood to follow him out of the room.

"What's wrong, Rory?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just... well I was wondering about you and Alistair. Is there... something between you two?"

The rogue tried to consider her words carefully, "Yes. Alistair and I are... together." Rory looked injured.

"You... are you sure about this? You haven't known him for that long, right? I just..." He looked down for a second then back, stronger, "I love you, Arianne. I have for a... a long time. That day... at the castle, I was going to ask Teyrn Cousland for your hand but I never got the chance and... with all that happened, I- ...Arianne, I love you."


	9. Forgotten in the Deep

"Stranger!"

Arianne turned to face the dwarf that had called out. He had flaming red hair and a twice braided beard. He also sported a large battle axe slung across his back, "Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts?" he asked, "I've been privy to the rumor that she... or was that 'he'? You understand this was many mugs ago... was searching for Branka on Lord Harrowmont's own command."

"I am that Grey Warden and it would definitely be 'she'." Arianne wrote, chuckling to herself. The man just stared at her.

"Well, if you're the best they've got, then standards must have fallen way down." he grumbled, "But I suppose that would account for a human being down here... Uh... if that's how you talk then you're gonna need to write bigger... but, could I ask you a favor?"

"YOU ARE A STRANGE LITTLE DWARF BUT GO AHEAD, EVERYONE ELSE DOES." Arianne wrote larger.

"Name's Oghren. If you've ever heard of me before it's probably all been about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong." he laughed, "That's... mostly true, but the part they never say Is how I'm the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. If you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for. Which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

"We know next to nothing about Branka or the Deep Roads; it would be very helpful indeed, for you to come with us."

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago. The smith Caridin built it. With it Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built at the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years." Oghren explained.

"Great. I wonder if they'll have a luxury inn?" Arianne snarked.

"Haha, I like you." the dwarf burped, "If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself."

The group, armed with supplies provided by Harrowmont and Oghren's knowledge, set out into the Deep Roads. They descended quickly into pitch black darkness and lit the torches. Following the map Harrowmont had given them was challenging enough, picking their way through the cramped maze-like tunnels. Once at Caridin's Cross, Oghren took the lead, following the signs that Branka had left behind. As they walked, Arianne marveled at the dwarven architecture. The walls were crumbling, yes, but they had not even been seen for half a millennia. Anything on the surface would have been reduced to dust by that time. In the deeps, time seemed to stand still and everything was preserved. The farther they went, however, the more darkspawn corruption they saw. Disgusting black filth and fleshy sacs adorned the walls of the once proud dwarven roads. Dwarven and darkspawn bones littered the ground. Finally they found the right way out and entered Ortan Thaig. There, all evidence of darkspawn stopped. The corruption did not touch the city nor did they find any darkspawn near it. What they found instead was a bit more horrifying.

Webs.

The walls and floor were covered in thick, glossy, spider webs. Alistair made sure to keep his torch well away from the strands, a fire in such an enclosed space would suffocate them, "Dear Maker, how many spiders you think there has to be down here to make this much web?" he asked, warily.

"I've heard stories of a species of spider that is as large as a small horse. They say it lives underground, in abandoned dwarven tunnels. And, that they _hate_ light." Leliana shivered, glancing around. Arianne tensed, gripping her blades tighter.

_Sweet Maker's babies... not spiders. Darkspawn? Sure. Dragons? Why not. Spiders? No freaking way._ she thought nervously. They forged through the thaig and came to what must have been a commons of the old thaig. Suddenly, a chorus of angry clicking erupted from above them and a tiny woman ran out from somewhere and tackled Arianne to the ground. True to Leliana's words, a spider as large as a small horse dropped directly in front of them. The dwarven woman stood and faced the spider, which was now jittering back and forth. It lunged forward and bared its fangs, dripping with venom, and the woman leapt _over_ it and sunk her bare hand into the back of its neck. The thing shuddered and slumped to the ground. The dwarf looked up from her handiwork and shouted at the stunned Wardens.

"Watch out, there's more! Above you!"

The company snapped into action as more spiders descended upon them. Arianne had to force herself to fight them and not simply freeze up in terror. The dwarf shouted tips at them as they fought and quickly the spiders were dead. She beckoned them to followed her and retreated to a collapsed section of the wall. Behind it was a small alcove that was untouched by the webs.

"I apologize for startling you, but this is the only place in the thaig that the spiders haven't taken over." the woman said, walking over to the back and wiping her hands on a strip of cloth.

"You aren't part of Branka's house. Who are you?" Oghren rumbled.

"You... Oghren, of house Branka, yes? You may not remember me; I am Sereda Ae- ...just Sereda now. I am an exile. Cast out of Orzammar not a month ago." she said, sadly.

Oghren thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. The Princess, right?"

Sereda shook her head, "Not anymore." Then turning to address Arianne, "Who are you? The Deep Roads are a dangerous place, if I may ask, what are you doing down here?"

"We are Grey Wardens searching for Paragon Branka. You are Princess Sereda? Prince Bhelen's older sister?" Arianne asked.

"Yes. You've met my brother, have you? A few weeks ago I would have wanted his head on a pike. Now, all I want is to do some good. Although I'm not completely convinced that Bhelen's head on a pike would not be good." she snarked, "Orzammar may forget me but I will not abandon her. I am also searching for Paragon Branka. Albeit out of nothing better to do with whatever time I have left."

"Placing the good of the populace over one's own revenge. I admire your courage." Sten said.

"Why are you searching? Did my father send you?" Sereda asked.

"Your father was King Endrin?"

"Yes..." She looked confused for a moment at the rogue's use of 'was', then understood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning her head, "He is... dead then?" Arianne nodded slowly, "I had hoped... somewhere in me had hoped to see him one last time... He is with the ancestors now, may the Paragons watch over him. Who has succeeded him?" Her eyes narrowed, "It's not Bhelen, is it?"

"No. Not yet, at least. The Assembly is deadlocked between him and Lord Pyral Harrowmont. It was Harrowmont that sent me to get Paragon Branka's vote so he could overthrow Bhelen." Arianne wrote.

"Good. I don't care if they exiled me, I refuse to let that stone-blind fool sit on my father's throne. I will help you. Lord Harrowmont was good to me, I believe he was even trying to get the Assembly to revoke my exile. I want to help him." Sereda said. Arianne nodded, wondering how strong of a warrior she must have been to survive down there for almost a month.

Sereda showed the group what she had found, a journal, which she thought was Branka's. She had retrieved it and was on her way back to her alcove when Arianne's group appeared so she hadn't got a chance to look at it yet. It was indeed Branka's journal and in it, they found that she had gone on past a place called 'The Dead Trenches'.

* * *

There was a loud rumbling sound directly behind them. Spinning, they saw a metal wall slide into place, blocking the way out.

"Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope." a woman's voice said. She walked out on a rock ledge in front of them and looked down with a baleful stare.

"Shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognized you!" Oghren bellowed, gleefully. The woman didn't even twitch.

"Oghren. It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily." Branka glanced at Arianne, "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

"Be respectful, woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" Oghren said, the smile slowly fading from his face.

"Ah, so an important errand boy then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side."

Sereda stepped forward, "Yes, my father is dead. The Assembly is deadlocked, deciding upon his successor."

"Ah, Princess Sereda. And I suppose you want my vote so you can take the throne from your older brother, is that it?" Branka said tiredly.

"No." the princess answered, "My older brother Trian is dead. I was exiled, sentenced as his killer and now Lord Harrowmont and my younger brother Bhelen are competing for it. We-"

Branka impatiently cut her off, "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne." her voice took on a dream-like tone, "Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void! The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it!"

"But you can't get to it." It wasn't a question, Sereda knew, otherwise Branka would already have it.

"The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets." Branka admitted, pacing, "This is what's important. This has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics, all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void."

Arianne wrote her words to Alistair so he could speak them, "_'I can't tell if you're trying to save lives or throw them away. Is this Anvil really worth your entire house?'_" he intoned.

"Enough questions!" she snapped, "If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil! There is only one way out, Warden. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits."

Oghren shook his head in disbelief, "What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

"I am your Paragon." With that, she turned and disappeared behind the rock. Arianne glanced at her friends before following, and smiled nervously.

The gauntlet of traps was more blatant attempts to stop anyone from reaching the Anvil. Arianne and her group got through them quite easily, being warriors, and soon came out to an enormous cavern. There was a pathway up to a small outcropping where the Anvil stood. Below it was a cavity of lava, mixing with the lyrium imbued in the walls to create a light source. Along the pathway to the Anvil, were golems. The group expected them to attack but they didn't. The golem at the far end, however, stepped forward.

"My name is Caridin."

* * *

"Lords of the Assembly, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!"

Arianne strode confidently into the chamber, flanked by Alistair and Oghren. Sereda stood behind her, hidden enough that no one noticed her.

"Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" Bhelen shouted, impatiently.

"Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him." Harrowmont argued.

The soldier that led the Wardens in cleared his throat, "I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward, but the Grey Warden has returned." he announced.

"We should let the Warden speak. What news do you bring?" the Steward asked, silencing the chamber.

"_'I bring a crown forged by the Paragon Caridin, on the Anvil of the Void.'_" Alistair read.

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void." Oghren said, "Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves."

Bhelen scoffed, "And we are supposed to trust this, the word of a drunken sot and a Grey Warden known to be in Harrowmont's pocket?"

"No, but you can trust mine."

There were scattered gasps and shouts as Sereda stepped out from behind Arianne, "My Lords and Ladies of the Assembly if you would not trust the word of a Grey Warden and a drunk, then trust mine. On my honor as an Aeducan." The dwarves were too stunned to respond as Sereda stepped up to Steward Bandelor and placed the crown in his hands.

"You! You are no longer an Aeducan! Your name was struck off the records when you were exiled for killing my _only_ sibling, Trian!" Bhelen spluttered.

"Enough games, brother. You know, as well as our father did, what really happened." Sereda stared him down icily then spun to face the Assembly, "Did any of you wonder why there was no trial? Some of you know. Some of you were bribed, perhaps threatened; some of you may even have been in complete agreement with Bhelen for one reason or another. You cast a vote that denied me a trial and exiled me for a crime that, not only did I not commit, but one I was not given a chance to defend myself from."

Mutters raced through the Assembly members and Bhelen began to protest again but Bandelor silenced him, "We have more pressing matters to deal with. Princess Sereda, I grant you temporary revokement of your sentence until such a time we can come to a decision." He turned his attention back to the crown, "This crown is of Paragon make and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us Warden: Whom did Caridin choose?"

"_'He felt that he had lived past his time and did not wish to know anything about the candidates. He wished for me to give it to whomever I saw fit to rule.'_"

"The Grey Warden knows nothing about us! Why would a Paragon entrust someone like this with such a weighty decision? This is ridiculous!" Bhelen cut in.

"We've argued in these chambers for too long." The Steward shook his head, "The will of the Paragon is that the Grey Warden decide."

"May I speak, before you do so?" Harrowmont asked. Arianne nodded, "My Lords, you are all aware of the dangers of the Deep Roads. There is no dwarf in Orzammar that would dare brave those forsaken tunnels alone. Yet here in front of us stands one who has not only survived, but done so with no supplies, nor even armor. She was more resourceful than any one of us and now returns, carrying the crown of our next ruler. Not to mention, she is the eldest living child of our last. I support Princess Sereda as Queen."

There were more than just murmurs this time. The entire Assembly erupted, calling in agreement, shouting curses and arguing, deshyrs were almost at blows. Sereda was stunned, herself.

"ENOUGH!" Bandelor bellowed. The chamber went silent, "Let the Grey Warden choose."

Arianne smiled and showed Alistair her decision, "Here goes..." he muttered, "The Grey Warden Arianne grants the crown to Princess Sereda!"


	10. The End of a Nightmare

_I can't breathe. They're surrounding me, choking me. I can't get away. This blackness... its eating me away. I'm losing. I- I can't fight anymore. I've... lost._

Had Arianne been able to scream, she would have woken the whole camp. As it was she sat up, violently thrashing and breathing raggedly. She felt Alistair's arms encircle her, "What is it, Ari!? What's wrong?" he asked. Arianne's mind was still reeling from her nightmare and she struggled away from him, hyperventilating. She crumpled up and held her head in her hands. Alistair ignored her wild blows and hugged her fiercely, whispering her name and reassurances. She looked up at him and calmed slightly, breaking down and just crying into his chest, "Ssh, ssh, it's all right, it's all right." the warrior murmured. Finally Arianne managed a deep breath, "Was it a nightmare?"

The rogue nodded slowly. It was still the middle of the night so finding her journal to say something would be pointless. She just wrapped her arms around the man she loved and they stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep again.

In the morning, Alistair woke to find the tent empty. Arianne was already awake and helping strike camp.

"Ari!" He went over to her, "Are you all right? You didn't have another nightmare, did you?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I'm fine, Alistair, really. It just... startled me, that's all."

"What's going on? A nightmare? Did something happen?" Rory asked, overhearing. He walked up behind Alistair and pulled him back roughly.

"Nothing," Arianne wrote, "It's a Grey Warden thing. Don't worry about it."

"Ari..."

Alistair pushed past the man and placed his arms around her possessively, "I'll protect you." he whispered. She smiled and pushed him away gently, not wanting to further agitate Rory.

They were travelling back to Redcliffe, having gathered all the allies they could and would go on to Denerim after. It took them over a month. Arianne's nightmares worsened and she continuously woke and was sick. It would usually wear off quickly, which she was grateful for, but it caused her to get less and less sleep. Finally, they arrived in Denerim and lodged with Arl Eamon. The morning after their arrival, Teyrn Loghain himself came to speak with them. The tension was palpable and Arianne, almost reluctantly, had to warn Ser Gilmore not to do anything when Arl Howe showed up as well. After they had left, the Arl was paid a visit by another disaster waiting to happen. Queen Anora's handmaid, Erlina, told them about how the queen had been kidnapped by Howe. The slight elven woman feared for her mistress's life and begged the Grey Wardens to help. Arianne immediately agreed, having known Anora from her childhood. They hadn't really been close friends but the Cousland would leave no one to suffer at Howe's hands. Erlina led them through the servant's entrance of the Arl of Denerim's palace to the room where Anora was being kept.

"The Grey Warden is here, my lady." the elf announced, not entering the door.

"Thank the Maker!" came the voice from the other side, "I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had... a setback."

"What do you mean? What sort of setback?" Alistair asked warily.

"My 'host' was not content with leaving me under heavy guard. He's sealed the door by magic." Anora explained, her words clipped with frustration, "You'll have to find the mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side."

"Then what the hell did we sneak in here for? We could have just stormed the place, bows blazing!" Arianne snarked to her companions.

"Yeah, so much for secrecy..." Alistair smirked. The queen, on the other hand, was not one for jokes.

"Well, if he didn't know you were here, he soon will." she said.

Arianne wrote to Erlina, "Tell her we will be back soon and wait here." The elf nodded and relayed the message.

"Teyrn Howe will probably be in his rooms. They're at the end of the hall, on the left."

* * *

After searching the bedroom, the group descended into the dungeon past it. They walked through the door and heard a guard to the right, "What!? Who goes there?" He began to move away from the door he was guarding and a pale arm reached out through the bars and locked around his neck. The guard struggled for a moment and the man inside the cell snapped his neck violently, instantly killing him. He fell to the ground and his body was pulled into the cell. Arianne took a few steps back, not sure what was going on. The man inside the cell emerged and turned to face them. He was now dressed in the guard's armor.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity." He said, "Do you think you could- ...Alistair? Is that you?" The man squinted at him in mild surprise.

"Who...?" Alistair began, then remembered, "Wait, I do know you. You were at my Joining." He turned to Arianne, "He's one of us. A Warden from Orlais. Jader, I think. Or was it Montsimmard? I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"I am Riordan, senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home." the Warden introduced, bowing slightly.

"How did Howe capture you?" Arianne wrote.

"You… cannot speak?" Riordan looked questioningly at Alistair, who shrugged, "With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice. I was fool enough to think Loghain didn't yet know who I was."

"Why were you in Denerim?"

"I was sent when we received no word from King Cailan as to the outcome at Ostagar. The King had invited all the Wardens of Orlais, and their support troops to join him, then... nothing."

"I believe we will have time to discuss this all later, but for now... Do you know where Howe is?" Arianne asked.

"I saw him go into the dungeons. He may still be there."

"What will you do now? We've been staying at Arl Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe's palace, if you'd like to meet us there?" Alistair suggested.

"I will be at Arl Eamon's then." The Warden nodded, "Good luck... Sister." He bowed again and left, eager to breathe fresh air. Arianne and her friends went on to find Howe. Searching the dungeons, they found him almost lying in wait.

"Well, look here. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing the man." Arianne's eyes narrowed at the man. She felt rage boil up inside her, remembering that night, "I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here. Haha, but then, I'd never thought you'd live either."

"You bastard-!" Ser Gilmore started. Arianne held up a hand in front of him for silence.

"I had heard the tale of the mute Warden. Did that night traumatize you so? Is this about your family? Still? But I have done so much more than wipe your name from Ferelden memory, and what's left? A fool husk of a daughter likely to end her days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You're the last of nothing, this is pointless. You've lost." the snake jeered.

"I am only here for Anora. Let her go." Arianne wrote, writing large enough so that he could see from where he was standing. Rory saw it and immediately protested.

"What? But Ari... this is the man who..." he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I know, Rory, but now is not the time for personal revenge."

Howe laughed spitefully, "The traitorous bitch has you under her thumb? Anora does love games. I'm surprised she'd play with the likes of you. You should have left when you had the chance, Warden. Slunk off to the Anderfels to hide with the rest of your kind. This Landsmeet is a farce. Loghain will triumph and you will die." Arianne squared her shoulders and stepped up to the man calmly.

"You hide behind your games, your lies, your insults. You hide because you're afraid you will lose. Guess what? You've never won against my father and you'll never win against me. Face it, Howe, you've lost. This game is over." she wrote.

"There it is. Right there. That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back. It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead. More than ever." Howe said, agitatedly.

"I will not kill you, Howe. You do not stand a chance against us. Surrender."

"You are soft, weak. _You_ will not survive long if you can't harden yourself to kill a man."

"Ari... are you sure? Howe deserves to die, after what he did to you." Alistair said.

"Death is no punishment. It is an escape. I will not let him get away with that." the rogue wrote.

"You naive, naive little girl." Howe laughed and drew his sword. Roderick and Alistair cursed and positioned themselves in front of Arianne, while she drew her own daggers. She saw her companions behind her immediately go for the mages at the back of the room. Preventing them from casting spells at Ari as she and the two men faced down Howe.

"It's three against one, Howe. I would take that surrender if I were you." Alistair shouted. The man just spit and laughed, launching himself at them. Howe was an old man, probably nearing his fifties. Ser Gilmore readied a parry, thinking his blows would be average strength and had his own sword bashed easily out of his grasp. The same thing happened to Alistair seconds later. Howe finally faced Arianne and she gripped her daggers, steeling herself. He executed a quick series of blows, all aimed for her head and she blocked each of them. Every time their blades met her arms grew heavier. He struck at her foot to throw her off and she closed the distance between them, blocking and pushing his right arm above his head. His swing missed as she sunk her right dagger into his stomach. His motion stopped and he glanced down at the hilt of her blade, almost curiously. The man's hand let go of his sword and he fell to the ground, glaring at Arianne.

"Maker spit on you. I... deserved... more!" he gasped and fully reached the ground, dead. The rogue stumbled back a step and let a tear slide down her face. Some part of her had hoped that maybe... maybe Howe knew something she didn't. He had been her father's friend for as long as she could remember, she couldn't believe he had betrayed them like he did. The Rendon Howe that she knew had been the farce. He had put on a fake smile and spouted lies and now he lay dead in front of her. The girl's only solace was that he could never hurt anyone ever again. She turned away and wrote quickly to the others.

"Let's go get Anora. I need to get out of here." They nodded and led the way back to the queen's room. There, they found the door unlocked and Anora had donned a disguise.

Making their way back out of the palace, the group was stopped by Ser Cauthrien, Loghain's lady knight, and a large company of guards, "Warden!" she called, "In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender and you may be shown mercy." Arianne held up her hands in a gesture of peace.

"I will surrender. You do not know the whole story."

Alistair looked at her questioningly, "Why stop now? Cauthrien is all that stands between us and freedom."

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" Erlina asked. Arianne nodded to the both of them.

"I am surprised this ended peacefully. I had thought you would put up a fight." Cauthrien turned to her guards, "Take the Wardens only. The Regent doesn't care about the rest."

Arianne smiled apologetically at her companions as the guards took her and Alistair away. As soon as they were out of sight, someone knocked her out.

* * *

Her entire body hurt. Her muscles screamed at her as she sat up. She was in a cell, likely at Fort Drakon, in nothing but her small clothes.

"Arianne!" a frantic whisper sounded from the cell adjacent to hers. She looked over and saw Alistair, looking at her worriedly. Arianne shifted her arm and winced in pain as the movement stretched the skin of her back. Twisting, she tried to look at what was there, "Don't look! Please, Ari, you don't have to see that." Alistair pleaded. That only made her more curious and nervous. What had been done to her?

She sucked in air. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the large red welts running down the length of her back. Some had split and were bleeding, some were already clotting over. She closed her eyes and turned slowly back to Alistair, fighting to keep down the bile that rose in her throat. Her memory returned reluctantly and she remembered being interrogated and tortured for not responding. How could she have? She couldn't talk. She couldn't make any kind of sound. Yet there was something nagging at the back of her mind, a sliver of her torture.

She had screamed.

Arianne tested her throat and managed to choke out a cracked growl. She glanced excitedly at Alistair and croaked, "A… lis... tair..."

"Your voice..." He just stared, stunned.

"My... my vo...ice... It's... back!" The rogue convulsed in a coughing fit, straining her vocal chords. After a moment, she caught her breath, "Alistair, I can... I can talk!"

"How do you think...?"

"I don't have a clue and I don't think I really care either! Maker, Alistair, I have my voice back! Hoo, calm down... I can celebrate later. Right now we have to get out of here, any ideas?"


	11. Unrest in the Alienage

All the way back to Arl Eamon's, Arianne was humming as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Maker's breath, it's good to see you in one piece, my friend." the Arl breathed a sigh of relief when they walked in.

"Ari! Are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they?" Roderick asked immediately going over to her.

"I'm fine Rory." she laughed. Astonishment rippled across the room, "Yep, I've got my voice back. Don't know how, don't care."

"It is good that you are safe, Warden." Anora cut in, "We will need to work together, and quickly. My father has gone mad. I didn't believe it at first, but he is gripped by a paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now I'm certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it."

"He can't possibly be able to take the throne without you." Arianne said.

"It's possible. It will be more difficult for him, but if my father says Grey Wardens are the enemy, many will believe it. He is a legend."

"It's true. Our position in the Landsmeet is not strong, and this does little to help us." Arl Eamon said.

"At least that snake Howe is dead. That alone will not be enough, however. My father is committed to his path. You will need ammunition for the Landsmeet, and there I can help." Anora suggested, "You have only just arrived in the city so perhaps you are unaware of some... recent events. Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Many people here are angry or grieving. Strangely, the unrest is worse in the Alienage. Few elves accompanied the army. They should have little reason to be upset. Which means that Howe and my father must have given them reason. I don't know what is happening there, but I am certain my father has his hands in it."

Arl Eamon considered for a moment, "A useful lead, Anora, but... you could have sent this information with your maid."

"That is true. I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner, but to tell the truth I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces. You need that evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me." she explained.

"Stronger candidate? What about Alistair?" Arianne narrowed her eyes, catching on.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough, and decent, but even with his blood he is no king. You think only I can see it? Not only that," she stopped the rogue before she could protest, "Alistair is a Grey Warden. It will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne despite your claims. I am a neutral party, and I am already queen."

"Anora, you are also the daughter of the man who caused all this. And it sounds to me like you are just trying to keep your title. No, I support Alistair in this."

Anora glared at her, "How _dare_ you accuse me of-"

"Anora, Arianne, enough! We are not here to argue about this." Eamon commanded. The queen composed herself immediately.

"I never thought you'd be able to get under my skin again, Arianne. Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my rooms. When you have a moment, I ask that you speak to me in private." She glided out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Eamon sighed, "Well, she's quite... spirited. I remember when the two of you first came to Denerim. You would always be leading Cailan off on your 'adventures' but Anora would be two steps ahead and have you caught and brought back to the palace. She had poor Cailan jumping when she snapped since the first time she batted her eyelashes, yet he enjoyed his time with you more." he laughed, reminiscing, "I cannot help but think you are right, that she may be trouble. But we should keep her close, all the same."

"All right, we're going to go check out the Alienage." Arianne nodded.

* * *

As they entered the Alienage they saw a large group of elves waiting nervously around a few humans. The humans were dressed in robes and carried staves; they also had a few bodyguards.

"I've got children at home! I can't wait out here for another day!" an elven woman cried from the crowd.

A redheaded elf stepped up, "So go home!" she shouted, "The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!"

"Everyone remain calm!" one of the humans said, "We will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion"

"Oh, you're helping us, are you, shem? Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!" the redhead spat.

"We've explained this to you before, girl. More whining will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage."

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni! Some of us have still got things to live for!" another elf shouted from the crowd.

"If this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?" Shianni continued. Arianne stepped up behind her.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" she asked.

The girl turned around and scoffed, "What's wrong, shem, did you get bored and decide to come watch the elves die of plague?"

"Hey-!" Alistair began to leap to Ari's defense but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I would never sit by and watch people suffer. Not even elves. Ir abelas, falon, emma elvhen... well, sort of. I am part of a Dalish clan; I've come to help, if I could." the rogue explained.

"You must think I'm royally stupid. You aren't even an elf and the Dalish are a myth. ...Right?"

"The Dalish are no myth, and to make a long story short, it was a long time ago." Arianne laughed. The girl eyed her suspiciously for a moment then shrugged, apparently deciding it didn't matter.

"These foreigners say they're here to help with our outbreak of plague. Funny thing, though, all the people they 'help' disappear." she explained.

"That's not true, and you know it, Shianni! Both my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them, and they're fine!" the first elf who had spoken piped up.

"Where's your niece then? And Nymara and my uncle Cyrion? And Valendrian?" Shianni replied, "These men set up a quarantine to stop the plague from spreading, but many of the ones they quarantine aren't sick. One of them was our Hahren, Valendrian, and I don't know what we're going to do if we don't get him back." Her lip quivered slightly but she chomped down on it to keep herself from breaking down.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Arianne smiled at the girl. They moved over to the door of the hospice and one of the 'healers' stopped them.

"Please leave, the Alienage is under quarantine-" he began. Zevran interrupted him with a fit of coughing.

"It is okay... my friends. I am sure... I can find aid here." he said, wheezing. Arianne and the other were perplexed for a moment but the Tevinter reacted fast.

"Hessarion's mercy, how long have you been ill, man?! You should have come here days ago!"

Arianne suddenly caught on. She reached over to support Zevran and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you until nightfall. Any longer and we're coming in after you."

"Have you no faith in me, my dear Warden? I am hurt." he grinned back. The healers escorted him inside the hospice and the group stood for a moment.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

"Now... we wait." And wait they did. The sun soon began to set and Shianni invited them into her house after they explained what happened. The light slowly faded and they lit candles. Arianne was tapping her foot nervously, wondering just how long she would wait before going in.

Then; there was a very slight knock on the door. Shianni practically flew to open it, praying that it would not just be Zevran but the others as well. Outside stood a lithe elven woman with long white hair that elegantly framed her shoulders.

"Cousin!" Shianni breathed and hugged the woman fiercely, "I am so glad you're alright! How did you...?"

"This man helped us escape," She motioned behind herself at Zevran, who now strode in the doorway, "Those Tevinters were slavers. They took Valendrian and the rest somewhere else."

Arianne stood, going over to the assassin, and clapped him on the back, "You're late."

"It is so refreshing to see the amount of worry you had for me, my friend." Zev chuckled.

"I knew you could take care of yourself." she told him.

"Ha! I guess I am a lucky man then, no? To have this beautiful woman help when I was all alone." he said, smiling devilishly at Shianni's cousin. She hardly even cast him a glance.

"I think they took them through the apartments behind the hospice. I would go after them but by myself it would be a fool's notion. Would you assist me? From what I have heard from your friend, you are competent fighters." she asked, addressing Arianne.

"Of course."

"Good. My name is Nymara Tabris."


	12. What Makes a Leader

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Arl Eamon's voice rang out from a balcony of the throne room, "He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" A few nobles around the room began to clap and cheer, but Loghain silenced them.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it. You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?'" Arianne strode in with Alistair and her companions in tow and Loghain turned to acknowledge them, "Ah! And here we have the puppeteer! The mute Warden! Tell us, Warden: How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" His guards blocked them from advancing further, "How much Ferelden blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?"

"Mute no longer, Loghain." Arianne said clearly, "I do not understand what you stand to gain from deflecting our attention to the Orlesians. The Blight is the real threat here, not Orlais!"

"There are enough refugees in my Bannorn now to make that abundantly clear!" Bann Alfstanna called.

"The south has fallen, Loghain! Will you let the darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?" Arl Wulff said.

"The Blight is indeed real, Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it? The claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers." Loghain paced, "And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

Arianne narrowed her eyes, "Chevaliers, chevaliers, chevaliers! Why are you so afraid of Orlesians? They are only people, just like us! We can speak to them, treatise can be signed, peace can be forged between our nations. But not the darkspawn. All of you have seen the destruction of the horde! And you, Loghain, have been so willing to throw away thousands of innocent lives to fuel your personal vendetta!"

"Despite what you may think, Warden, I have done my duty. I have always done what was needed for the good of Ferelden."

Feeling all the eyes of the Landsmeet on her, Arianne smirked to herself. She had Loghain right where she wanted him, "Oh really? There are some that would care to differ. Tell me, Loghain, was allowing Rendon Howe get away with torturing and murdering innocents good for Ferelden?"

"The Warden speaks truly! My son was taken under the cover of night. The things done to him... some of them are beyond any healer's skill." Bann Sighard supported.

"Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life. As must we all. But you know that. You were the one who murdered him. Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home." Loghain offered.

"Ha. I would love to call bullshit on that, but I will ignore it for now and continue through my list... Er, let's see, oh! This one's a good one. Was selling elves to Tevinter slavers _good for Ferelden?_" she spat.

"What's this? There is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself!"

"There is no saving the Alienage. Damage from the riots has yet to be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here."

"I don't know about the rest of you but that made no sense to me." Arianne spun to glance around at the nobles, "Next is… ah, what about sending an apostate to poison Arl Eamon?"

"I assure you, Warden, if I were going to send someone, it would be my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate."

"Indeed?" Bann Alfstanna snorted, "My brother tells a very different tale. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?"

The Revered Mother in attendance was absolutely fuming, "Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teyrn Loghain. Interference with a Templar's sacred duties is an offence against the Maker."

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden has done with my daughter."

"What have I done?" Arianne silently berated herself for not seeing this coming, "I saved her from Howe, who, in case you hadn't noticed, was holding her captive."

"You took my daughter- our queen, by force, killing her guards in the process! What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" the Teyrn pressed.

"I believe I can speak for myself."

Murmurs ran through the nobles as Anora walked calmly into the room. She continued to speak as she moved to the front, before the throne, "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. This Warden has slandered and defamed Ferelden's greatest hero in a bid to put an imposter on Maric's throne."

"What!?" Arianne exclaimed.

"Oh, and she turned on us, what a shock. She seemed like such a nice despot." Alistair snarked.

"It has become clear to me, Warden, that the true threat to this nation is you. I offered you a chance to ally with me for the good of this nation, and you refused it. I will not allow you to destroy the throne Cailan and I have held." the queen said, feigning sorrow.

"Who here can say that Anora is not fit to rule this land? And who can say that this Alistair is? We know nothing of him, save that he may have royal blood. For five years Anora has been queen, and proven herself worthy of the Theirin name. She can lead our people through this crisis and I can lead her armies." Loghain announced, "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting. We Fereldens have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!"

"The Wardens! I'm with the Wardens!"

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Warden!"

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us."

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise!"

"I stand with the Wardens! The Blight is coming, we need the Grey Wardens!"

The chamber was filled with a rallying cry for the Grey Wardens. Arianne looked around and smiled at the support she had won. Loghain, on the other hand, was shaking with fury.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" He turned desperately to Eamon, "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk. None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!"

"Loghain, stand down and this can end peacefully." Arianne shook her head softly.

"Then let us end it. A man in made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." he sighed, "Enough, let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

"It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

Ser Gilmore stepped forward to champion Ari.

"No, Rory." She held her hand in front of him, "This is one duel I must fight myself." The nobles closest to them moved back to give the two of them room and formed a ring. They circled each other for a moment, waiting to see if the other would attack first. Loghain drew his sword and Arianne responded in kind. Letting out a fierce war cry, the man charged, his blade high over his head. Arianne parried with one dagger and immediately struck out with the other. Loghain swung his blade back in time and blocked it. They traded even blows and eventually Loghain was forced to unsling his shield. Using it as a weapon as well, he threw a wild haymaker. Ari dropped to the floor and sprang back up a second later, catching Loghain from behind. She stomped on the back of his knee, making it buckle beneath him, and slid her arms around his neck.

"Stop! I yield." he called. Arianne released him and sheathed her daggers, returning to stand beside Alistair, "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

"I accept your surrender." she said.

"I didn't just hear you say that. You're going to let him live? After everything he's done? Kill him, already!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Wait! There is another option!"

The group turned to see Riordan striding into the hall, "The Teyrn is a warrior and a general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

"Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?" Alistair complained.

Arianne glanced between the three of them. She loved Alistair dearly, but she also knew what was at stake, "No, Loghain will not become a Grey Warden." Alistair sighed a breath of relief, "But, I will not have him executed."

"What!?"

"Alistair, calm down for a minute and _think_. I understand how you feel about him, trust me, I do, but what possible use could there be in killing him now? We've already beaten him, now we must defeat the Archdemon. We need all the help we can get." the rogue tried to convince him.

"Do we _need_ to be stabbed in the back? He's a traitor, Ari. He'll betray us just like he betrayed Cailan at Ostagar." he persisted.

She shook her head, "I think that was different. Do you remember when we went back? We found the letters from Cailan to Empress Celene." She turned to Loghain, "You had seen them, right? You knew how... _well_ Cailan was getting along with the Empress. Not that I condone it in the least but, that's why, right? That's why you did what you did. To protect Anora." Loghain started and averted his eyes, remaining silent, "I will not execute a man for protecting his daughter. Even if his methods were wrong."

"Father..." Anora murmured.

"Do you still wish to protect her, Loghain? Then do so by helping us defeat the Blight. Until such a time as we are able to hold a proper trial, Loghain, do you swear in the sight of the Landsmeet, to answer to the Grey Wardens present?"

"I... swear."

Nobles across the room called out, "Witnessed!" and the deal was done. Alistair remained silent, deferring to Arianne. Loghain was escorted out and Arl Eamon took charge of the meet.

"So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne."

"Wait, what? No! When did this get decided? Nobody's decided that have they?" Alistair asked, confused.

"He refuses the throne. Everyone here has heard him. I think it's clear then, that he abdicates in favor of me." Anora butted in.

"I hardly think you're the appropriate person to mediate this, Anora. Warden, will you help us?" Eamon asked.

"I... need to speak with Alistair first." Ari said.

"Strange, I feel like I'm back at the abbey, trying not to get chosen last for the sparring teams." he snarked.

"Alistair, I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't apologize. I was the one who was wrong. I was acting like a child, I'm sorry."

Arianne smiled up at him sadly, "What do you think?"

"You're asking me?" he chuckled, "Make me king. Anora isn't an option." Arianne's eyebrows rose.

"You're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

She turned back to Arl Eamon and nodded, having made her decision, "Alistair will be king."

"Then, if I might make a... suggestion?" Eamon asked, then turned to the nobles, "Lords and ladies, before you stands Lady Arianne Cousland. Many of you may remember her as one of Cailan's bride elects. Anora was chosen over her and look at where we are now. Is her return at the side of our next king not a sign from the Maker? I say make her our queen!"

Arianne's thoughts stopped dead. She didn't believe her ears. Here was Arl Eamon supporting her as Queen of Ferelden? She was even more astonished when the muttering from around the room turned into cheers and shouted agreements. She glanced, speechless, at Alistair, who just shrugged and smiled.

"What say you, Lady Cousland?" The Arl's voice dragged her attention back.

A split-second later, without thinking, she smiled brilliantly, "I accept."


	13. The Way Out

Back at Arl Eamon's, Arianne was waiting with her friends for Alistair to return from the Arl's room. Eamon had wanted to speak with him privately after the Landsmeet.

"So... strange story," Arianne started in surprise and turned to greet Alistair, "Tell me if you've heard this one: this fellow gets made king and then gets engaged, all on the same night."

"Umm... yes, about that..."

"I'm actually fine with becoming king. I've had some time to come to terms with that. I suppose there's some good I could even do." he continued, "I suppose I'm more curious about... you know, the engagement. I know it was kind of sprung on you and I just wanted to ask, are you sure?"

"Am I sure I want to marry you? Alistair, is that a serious question? Of _course_ I want to marry you!" Arianne smiled.

"Oh, I guess that saves me having to ask then. Whew." he chuckled, "They'll expect an heir you know. With the taint in our blood, it's hard enough for a Grey Warden to have a child on their own. For two of them...? Every Grey Warden I knew who had children had them before they took the Joining. Having an heir... might not be possible."

"Why don't we deal with that after we kill the Archdemon, hm?" she replied.

"I suppose this is something that will have to wait until later; my coronation isn't going to happen for some time yet anyhow. Arl Eamon is preparing to leave for Redcliffe, he tells me that our armies have nearly finished gathering. We should go with him." The man smiled slightly and turned away, leaving to pack a few things for the trip.

* * *

They got two days into the journey when a messenger reached them as they set up camp for the night. Instead of Redcliffe, the darkspawn horde was poised to attack Denerim and the Archdemon had been spotted at its head. Arl Eamon, Riordan, Alistair and Arianne decided to have a forced march back to the capitol after collecting what pieces of the army they could. Before the new monarchs retired for the night, Riordan asked to speak with them. They met him outside his tent and he ushered them in.

"You two are new to the Grey Wardens, and you may not have been told how an archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so." he said.

"You mean there's more to it than just, say, chopping off its head?" Alistair asked.

"So it is true. Duncan had not yet told you. I had simply assumed..." Riordan trailed off, "Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

"Why?" Arianne asked directly.

"The archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough." He began to pace slightly, "The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden... its essence travels into the Grey Warden instead."

Alistair chewed his lip, "And... what happens to the Grey Warden?"

"A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the archdemon is destroyed... and so is the Grey Warden." Riordan finished.

"Meaning... the Grey Warden who kills the archdemon... dies?"

"Yes, without the archdemon, the Blight ends. It is the only way."

"Then I will do it." Arianne announced.

"No!" Alistair responded immediately.

"It warms my heart to see such courage, but it should not be needed. In Blights past, when the time came the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take that final blow. If possible, the final blow should be mine to make. I am the eldest and the taint will not spare me much longer. But if I fail, the deed falls on you. The Blight must be stopped now or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble. Remember that." He turned away, waving his hand tiredly, "But enough. There will be much to do tomorrow and little enough time to rest before it. I will let you return to your tents." Alistair glanced at Arianne before nodding to Riordan.

"I will see you once the army is ready to march then. I guess this ends soon, one way or another."

"That it does, my friend, that it does." the elder Grey Warden replied. Arianne followed Alistair out and made her way to her own tent, lost in thought. Outside of it, stood Wynne, apparently waiting for her to return.

"Wynne? What's up?" Arianne _really_ hoped Wynne wasn't there to tell her that one of the mages had blown somebody up or something like that. She was done with bad news.

"I happened to overhear part of your conversation with Riordan while I was looking for you. I know the decision you must make and I fear what I have to tell you will only make things harder." the old mage said.

Arianne closed her eyes slowly, "So you know one of us has to die. What is it that will make things worse?"

"What have you been taught about a woman's body?" The rogue tweaked her eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Not as much as I'd hoped, it seems." Wynne sighed, "When certain things happen to our bodies we begin to show signs. I have observed many of these in you. I only noticed because I went through it myself, many years ago."

"Went through what?" Arianne asked, suspiciously.

"Pregnancy."

* * *

Arianne sat heavily on her bedroll, _Maker... What am I going to do? If Riordan fails then..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the flaps of her tent opening. Morrigan came in.

"What do _you_ want?" Ari asked, impatiently.

"There is no need to be curt. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole." the witch answered.

"Uh, that would actually be the 'hole in your loop' technically, because it's a loop hole not a hole loop..."

"I know what happens when the archdemon dies." she continued as if the brunette hadn't spoken, "I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you that this does not need to be."

"Ignoring the fact that you know a lot of what you shouldn't, what are you talking about?" Arianne deadpanned, tired of games.

"I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice." Ari sat up straighter, "A ritual... performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night." Morrigan continued.

"What kind of ritual?" Ari asked warily.

"It is old magic, from a time before the Circle of Magi was created. Some might call it blood magic, but that is but a name. There is far more to fear in this world than names."

"I really have enough to deal with without blood magic coming back to bite me in the ass."

"All I ask is that you hear my plan. After, you may decide, if the risk is worth the reward." the woman pressed.

"Fine. Speak." Arianne said.

"What I propose is this: convince Alistair to lay with me. Here, tonight. And from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me. The child will bear the taint and when the archdemon is slain; its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

Arianne had felt a growing sense of dread as Morrigan spoke, "Morrigan, what if... what if there was another child? One... with a stronger taint?" The witch narrowed her eyes, then she understood.

"Ah, you and Alistair. I see." She stood slowly, "Then the ritual will be of no use. I waste my time with this. The child, however, will not be normal. Will you allow me to take it? Its power will be too much for you to raise it correctly."

"Then you raise it. At my side. Morrigan, there is no way I would just hand _my child_ over to you. But I agree that I cannot do it alone. Help me raise him." Arianne said, somehow knowing that nothing could be done to change it at this point. Morrigan cocked an eyebrow.

"'Tis interesting that you refer to your unborn child as a 'he'. But, I shall stay. If only for my own reasons."

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go speak with Alistair."

* * *

Arianne tapped softly on the coarse fabric of Alistair's tent; half hoping he wouldn't hear or was asleep so she could have more time to think about what to say to him. Unfortunately for her, he responded.

"Come in!"

She parted the flaps and stepped through, her eyes taking a minute to adjust from the moonlight to a small candle.

"I see you can't sleep either. I also saw Wynne outside your tent earlier, is something up?" the warrior asked. Arianne bit her lip, unsure of where to start, "Oh. I guess whatever she had to say, it's big. This is what I get for becoming king. Everyone always brings you the bad news. So what is it, then? Rats running amok? Cheese supplies run low? I can take it."

"Okay, just... don't say anything until I'm done. It's, um... a bit confusing." He shot her a curious look but nodded anyway, "Alright. Wynne came by to tell me something. Then Morrigan came by to... well, she had a plan. Basically, she said that if I convinced you to sleep with her and conceive a child, the archdemon's essence would seek out the child and no Grey Warden would have to die. But... with what Wynne told me, the ritual would be pointless." The girl took a deep breath, "What Wynne told me was that... I'm pregnant, Alistair!" she blurted. A shocked silence followed.

"You... you're...?" he started, Arianne nodded slowly. He stumbled back and sat heavily, "P-pregnant? My...? Oh, Maker..."

"It's why I've been sick in the mornings. It's... actually kind of funny how it all makes sense now." she laughed nervously.

"And... wait, Morrigan's ritual... does that...?"

"Yes." Ari averted her eyes slightly, "No matter who kills the archdemon now, its essence will pass to... our... child."

"No! There has to be another way! You cannot tell me that our child has no hope of living! There must be something...!" the warrior trailed off helplessly.

"What? No, Alistair, he's not going to die. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to lead you to believe that!" Arianne exclaimed, "Morrigan said the child would be born with the soul of the old god that is the archdemon's essence." Alistair was silent for a moment.

"Maker's breath... this is sudden. I'm- I'm going to be a father?" He didn't know what else to say. Ari moved over and sat down beside him, "You referred to it as a 'he'... how do you- How do you know?"

"I'm not sure... call it instinct, maybe?"

"If... you know, if it is a boy... could we name him Duncan?" He tentatively put his hand on her belly.

Arianne smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"We should... ah... probably tell Riordan. I'll go talk to him, you should get some rest, Maker knows you'll need it."

She nodded and returned to her tent. Falling asleep quickly, she found herself dreaming of the boy who saved them when they had been trapped in the Fade. He was smiling and giggling, dancing around her. She lifted him up in the air and swung him around, laughing.

_Duncan..._


	14. No Longer Ignored END

As they approached Denerim, the army saw the city under siege. Alistair ran up ahead and shouted words of encouragement, "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them now, but fear them not." He gestured to Arianne, at his side, "This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden, risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens! She is proof that glory is within reach of us all! She has survived despite the odds, and without her, none of us would be here!" He walked toward the city and turned back, "Today, we save Denerim. Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan. But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"

The two Wardens and their companions led the charge into the city, carving their way through the droves of darkspawn mulling about by the gate. Reaching the inner part of the city they cleared the area and grouped together to strategize.

"We've managed to fight our way through the gates; we're doing better than I hoped." Riordan said.

"That will change quickly." Sten grunted.

"Bloody nug runners, we're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren exclaimed.

"What are we to do now, Riordan? You have a plan, I assume?" Wynne asked.

The man nodded, "The army will not last long so we'll need to move quickly to reach the archdemon. I suggest taking Alistair and no more than four others with you into the city. Anyone you don't bring with you can remain here to prevent more darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails."

"What's your plan for the archdemon itself?" Arianne asked.

"We're going to need to reach a high point in the city... I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work."

"The top of...? You want to draw the dragon's attention?" Alistair's eyebrows shot up.

"We have little choice. Now, who are you going to take?" Riordan pressed.

Arianne debated for a bit, and finally came up with an assortment she thought would be effective, "Alistair, Wynne, Morrigan, Ser Gilmore and Dathor, you're with me. Sten, you would be a good lead for the others here."

"Very likely." the kossith grunted.

Riordan bowed slightly and went to organize the other troops while Arianne prepared. Wynne approached her, "So this is it then, all that we've been through has led up to this. Whatever happens now, to either of us, know that I am proud- infinitely proud- to have called you friend."

"Wynne, when this is all over... would you be Duncan's godmother?" Ari asked, having thought of it just then.

The old mage was slightly surprised, "I... would be honored."

"I'll hold you to that, then." the queen smiled. Wynne bowed slightly and moved away, allowing Ser Gilmore by.

"If you had told me a year ago, that we would be standing here, about to go fight a dragon, you betrothed to the next King, both of you Grey Wardens... I probably would have been very worried about your mental state. But here we are." he chuckled.

"Rory... I-" Ari started. Roderick held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't. I know. I love you, Arianne. But I know you love Alistair... so I pledge myself to your service and yours alone as the next Queen of Ferelden, if you will have me." He knelt before her, bowing his head.

Arianne opened her mouth to say something but stopped and thought for a moment, "I accept, Ser Gilmore. Stand." He stood and she looked him in the eye, "Thank you, Rory, it is always good to have people I trust by my side." He bowed again and let Oghren come up next.

"So. This is it." the dwarf sighed.

"Thank you, for staying with me until the end, Oghren."

"You took in a drunken disgrace of an Orzammar warrior. You gave me a reason to fight and the will to keep going." he said, "You helped me find the one woman in the sodding world who might put up with me, and you helped me get past Branka so I could have someone new. I owe you a lot, Warden. I consider it a fine honor to die for you and your cause."

"Oh, come on. If you die now, you'll miss all the ale we humans will break out in the celebration!" Arianne laughed.

"That I would... You sodding humans better have good ale. Let the stone turn red from the blood of heroes. Today, I will be the warrior you taught me to be." Ari smiled after him as he went to join Riordan.

"So the archdemon is next, is it?" the deep voice of Shale called her attention to her left, "Part of me is glad that it has decided to leave me here at the gate, but the other part is... apprehensive? I would almost say that I feel concern for something other than myself, even maybe for a soft, squishy companion... but that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

Giggling, Arianne replied, "Oh, that would be sooo scandalous!"

"I know! Please do not tell anyone. I doubt I could blush, but it would be so awkward." the golem continued, completely serious, "And... do try not to get swallowed whole. If the beast were to fly about afterwards and poop it out, irony would dictate that it would land on me. I couldn't take it. Well, then, I suppose this is it? Have fun storming the castle." She lumbered off quickly.

Next came Sten, "Are you ready?" he asked immediately, "We have reached the battlefield at last."

"Thank you for your help, Sten." Ari bowed her head slightly.

"I have done nothing. You have carried us this far. Do not doubt that." With that he turned and walked away. Arianne got a few moments to finish shoving healing herbs and bandages into her pack, when she looked up to see Leliana standing in front of her.

"So this is it, this is the end. We've come so far. It's strange knowing that all our fates will be decided in a matter of hours. We stand on the precipice, before the greatest battle of our age... I wonder if the heroes of old ever felt like this?" the redhead mused.

"I bet they did." Ari laughed.

"I am not afraid." Leliana said confidently, "We go to fight for a good cause and there is nowhere I'd rather be. You are a dear, dear friend and I will stand with you to whatever end. This day, we will forge a legend of our own." She smiled and went to join the others by Riordan.

"Heading off to slay dragons without me, hmm?"

"Zev-" the queen started.

The assassin chuckled, appearing out of nowhere behind her, "Fine, fine. Say hello to the archdemon for me. He never writes anymore, it's rather distressing. And... do watch your back. No getting eaten. Unless you think it's really important, of course." He waved and winked. Of course then Morrigan came up, and Zevran booked it.

"You are not to be out of my sight during the battles to come." she said.

"Yes, mother." Ari snarked, "We're _all_ going to stay within each other's sights out there. As much as we can, Morrigan." She huffed and moved out of Alistair's way when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"So, this could be it. Soon, this will be finished, one way or another." He took Ari's hands.

"I love you, Alistair."

"I love you too. Always." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Watch out!"

It seemed like every time Arianne turned around someone screamed that. She still looked over to where Alistair had shouted. There, cutting through the smoke, high above Denerim's streets was the archdemon and it was heading straight towards them. She tripped the hurlock in front of her and impaled it quickly. Morrigan had joined her by the time she stood and the two of them ran to the center of the roof, calling the rest of the team. Arl Eamon's men had finally blocked off the stairs so no more darkspawn were getting through. That was a blessing as they needed their full strength to fight the dragon.

It roared. The sound was deafening even though the beast had not yet reached the roof. Something was off about it and soon, Arianne noticed what. One of its wings was almost completely torn in two and it could not balance itself. The thin membrane flapped uselessly and the dragon practically crashed onto the Fort, causing a mini-earthquake.

"Morrigan, stay back and cast from as far away as you can. Wynne, stick with Rory and focus your energy on healing spells. Rory, guard Wynne; don't move in to strike unless it attacks you, which it shouldn't. Alistair... let kill this thing." Arianne ordered, taking a deep breath.

The beast roared again and began to barrel towards them, "Move!" Alistair shouted. Rory pushed Wynne out of the way and Morrigan disappeared. Ari rolled to her right and helped the old mage up from where she had fallen and quickly turned her attention back to the archdemon.

Her head was splitting with pain from the roar of the taint. With the archdemon there, it was a hundred times worse than any dream. She noticed Alistair struggling as well.

The archdemon roared again and swiveled its head around to snap at Arianne. She leapt back, its teeth just inches away from her head. Pulling its head up, it opened its mouth slightly. There was a weird _hrrr_ing noise and Morrigan shouted, "It's going to breath fire!"

None of them needed to be told twice. Arianne ducked, making sure not to be clipped by the wing, and moved to its hind leg. She plunged her blade as far into the thigh as she could, intending to carve down it. The severed muscles contracted and the blade would not budge. With a screech, the dragon let out a belch of flame in an arc in front of it. Causing the temperature to flare around the team. Arianne's eyes were momentarily blinded by smoke, but suddenly cleared. She noticed a glyph on the ground beneath her feet and glanced over at Wynne. The mage smiled slightly and turned back to fire bolts of spirit energy at the dragon's weak spots.

It lashed out with the hind leg that Ari had stabbed and caught her across the chest, sending her flying back. She hit the ground hard and rolled onto her side. The young Cousland clutched her chest, which was bleeding heavily, and grimly stood. She screamed a war cry, causing the dragon to look away from Alistair and face her. It snorted angrily and swept its tail at her. The rogue jumped over it and dashed as fast as she could down its length. Reaching the base, she placed a shallow slice on the back of the archdemon's left calf, having learned her lesson from the first stab. She was also ready for it to lash out with the injured leg so she ran underneath the strike, leaving a bloody trail along the bottom of its foot. The relentless attacks from Morrigan, Wynne and Alistair were beginning to wear the beast down. So when it slowly swung its head around to try to keep Arianne away from its soft underbelly, she raised her blade.

The girl had just enough force behind her blow that the dagger went through the roof of the dragon's mouth and lodged into the bottom, pinning its mouth shut. It reared its head back, swinging Arianne high up in the air and snapped its mouth open with such a force that the blade slid out. The rogue was held in free-fall for a split second as her momentum switched and gravity met up with her. Falling straight down, she was directly above the archdemon's head. She screamed again when she landed with a crunch that blasted through the dragon's skull.


	15. Epilogue

And then... it was over.

With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled. Most fled back into the Deep Roads. They would remain a threat in the years to come, but the Blight had been ended before it had truly begun.

Ferelden had been saved, and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king. The Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun. But at what cost?

* * *

"My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves commendation." Alistair announced, "The one who led the final charge against the archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all she saved that day." Arianne smiled and ascended the stair to stand beside him, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I formally present my betrothed, who will soon be your queen." There was a loud wave of applause and Alistair chuckled, "My dear, it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor. As a reward, and as an engagement present, I offer you a boon of your choice."

"I ask that the Dalish elves be given land to call their own, should they want a place to call home." she said clearly.

"Of course, let it be known that the ruins of Ostagar and the lands surrounding it are hereby given to the Dalish. Let it also be known," The king turned toward the crowd, "That the Arling of Amarantine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild. Following the example of those who went before them."

The ceremonies ended quickly and the throne room cleared of mostly everyone. There were still a few scattered group mulling about. Alistair glanced at Arianne worriedly, "I never had a chance to ask you, how are you feeling? With all the ceremonies and such, you must be tired."

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling, "Plus, with Morrigan practically hovering over me all the time I don't think I'm allowed discomfort."

"Good. Oh, speaking of friends of yours... I saw Gheyna and Cammen earlier, along with Queen Sereda. You should go talk to them if you get the chance." he said. Then he noticed something over her shoulder, but before she could turn to look he continued talking, "And, I have something of a present for you. He just arrived the other day so I wanted to give him a chance to rest." He gently turned her around and she froze.

Fergus was there, standing just in front of her.

"Fergus!" she shrieked, barreling into him. He laughed and spun her around.

"When I heard that my little sister was not only a Grey Warden, but also leading Ferelden into battle? I was surprised, to put it mildly. Father... he would have been so proud of you. I know I am. You've done good."

"Oh, Fergus, I thought you were... What happened to you?"

"I never made it to the battle at Ostagar. We were still scouting in the Wilds when we were attacked by a party of darkspawn. Most of my men were killed. I woke up two weeks later in a Chasind hut, wounded and feverish. By the time I was able to sneak out of the Wilds, you were already marching to Denerim. I tried to send word to Highever. You can imagine what happened, I suppose." he explained.

"You... heard about what happened? I'm so sorry about Oren and Oriana..." Arianne trailed off.

"Yes, I'm... trying not to think too much about them."

The queen quickly searched for a new topic, "Fergus, guess what? You're going to be an uncle!"

"I... What? You-!" the man began, then stopped and smiled, "You're going to be a great queen and a great mother, I just know it. Promise me you'll come visit me in Highever sometime so I can see the little tyke."

"Of course!"

* * *

In the months that followed his coronation, Alistair surprised many by studying the art of governance and doing his best to rule the kingdom with a fair and even hand. He proved quite popular with the people, his humor and easy grace winning them over as much as his willingness to sneak out of the castle and mingle in the lower class taverns on occasion.

Arianne married King Alistair in a lavish ceremony two months after his coronation, becoming the Queen of Ferelden. The two toured the kingdom soon afterwards, and the people were ecstatic to see how the King adored his new bride. Not two months after that, Arianne gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

News that the Urn of Sacred Ashes had been found in Ferelden did not spread outside the Chantry until Brother Genitivi made an announcement several months after the defeat of the darkspawn. The manuscript detailing his research and his experience with Andraste's cult drew huge interest from scholar throughout Thedas.

Some years later, the Chantry announced that the resting place of Andraste's Ashes had indeed been found. A ripple of excitement spread among the pious people of Thedas, with many undertaking pilgrimages to see the ashes or partake of their healing powers.

Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the circle safe. All that could have been saved had been.

Eirin remained at the Circle for a time, the events of the past year having changed her, till eventually both she and Cullen disappeared. Arianne got a letter a few years later informing her of their move to Kirkwall and the birth of their own son, Ven.

With the slavers shut down in the Alienage, the lot of the city born elves improved for a time. The new king even named the local elder to his personal court, a scandal amongst the humans, but a sign of new hope to the elves.

Shianni continued to be an outspoken member of the alienage community, and in time became the new elder. That outspokenness earned her frequent trouble but served her people well.

Nymara helped Shianni better the Alienage until she vanished after being visited by Zevran. She returned a few years later, for a short visit, with twins on her hips.

Arl Eamon remained in Denerim for some time, acting as the chancellor and chief advisor. Teagan ruled over Redcliffe in his stead, and was surprised to find himself well loved by the villagers, who were still grateful for the nights he spent defending their lives. In time, Eamon abdicated in favor of his brother... an event the locals greeted with approval and enthusiasm.

Connor was sent to the Circle of Magi. There, he excelled and became the youngest apprentice to pass his Harrowing.

The boy Bevin eventually grew to be an adventurer in his own right. One of his favorite stories to tell was how, as a lad, he had met the Hero of Ferelden and she had used his grandfather's sword to save the village and passed it back.

The Dalish elves prospered after the siege at Denerim, having earned much respect for their part in the battle. For once, human lands welcomed the wandering folk.

The new Keeper, Lanaya, was respected both amongst the Dalish as well as in the Ferelden court. She was a voice of reason and the other Dalish clans would turn to her to help resolve disputes with human folk.

In time, many of the Dalish clans moved to the new land provided for them in the south near Ostagar. Wary of their human neighbors, however, tensions soon rose again... and only Keeper Lanaya's leadership kept peace alive.

Gheyna and Cammen were officially married 3 months after the battle and were expecting their firstborn within the year. They named her Aria.

In Orzammar, the dwarves were ready for change. With Queen Sereda's crowning they began to wonder if they could honor their ancestors and still change with the times. The city was opened up to travelers and a new caste was created for the dwarves that lived on the surface. Many of the older dwarves disagreed with these changes and rebelled but Sereda's calm composure and patience when dealing with these uprisings made sure that none were disastrous.

Although the Anvil of the Void was destroyed, rumors about its location crept into Orzammar. Years later, thanks to the defeat of the darkspawn on the surface, a few determined smiths managed to locate the Anvil's remains.

They examined the ruins of the Anvil, and, upon returning to Orzammar with their findings, convinced the Shaperate to attempt to recreate Caridin's research. A new golem was created bound with a spirit taken from the Fade.

The golem immediately went insane, killing several shapers before it was destroyed. The research was branded excessively dangerous and sealed away. Whispers of its existence circulated throughout Orzammar, however, and demand among the smith caste to reopen Caridin's research refused to abate.

As for Arianne's companions, they went their separate ways. Alistair remained in Denerim with his love for a time. He was eventually called to the far-off fortress of Weisshaupt, the home of the Grey Wardens and swore he would return to his love's side soon.

Wynne accepted a position in the court, and remained Duncan's godmother for many years. Finally, she quietly collected her things and announced that she was journeying to see more of the world before her time came... and then she was gone.

Morrigan, true to her word, trained Arianne's son as he grew up.

Oghren found a place in the army but felt that his heart was somewhere else. He ended up in Amaranthine 8 months later to become a Grey Warden.

Ser Gilmore stayed by Arianne's side as Captain of her guard.

Leliana decided to travel to Orlais to find Marjolaine. She knew the woman would try to find her again and she did not want to endanger anyone else.

Sten was spotted in Orzammar, staying with Queen Sereda. Somehow, the two had hit it off quite nicely and Sten had no urge to return to Par Vollen.

Shale stayed in Denerim for a time but when Wynne disappeared so did the golem. She promised she would return, hopefully as a dwarf again.

As the blighted lands began to heal and the Grey Wardens slowly rebuilt the order in Amaranthine, they discovered that the fight against the darkspawn was not yet complete. Although the horde had dissolved upon the archdemon's death many of the more powerful darkspawn survived to organize roving war bands than preyed both upon the land and upon each other.

These war bands spread havoc, and some even journeyed west into Orlais or crossed the Waking Sea by the Deep Roads. They proved incredibly difficult to wipe out.

But these are tales yet to be told. This tale ended when Arianne sank her blade into the archdemon's head and destroyed it forever. It was not the last that Ferelden would hear of her, however...


	16. Announcement!

_**So this story ended.**_

_**But a new one has started! For all of you who may have followed this story and not gotten clued in;**_

_**THERE IS A SEQUEL!**_

_**Check out 'Tattered Remains', you should be able to find it on my profile page :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Japhir**_


End file.
